Outlaws
by iamrockingthailandsstyle
Summary: Brandon wanted Callie, but she wanted to get adopted. Now, Callie wants Brandon, but he has a girlfriend and wants Callie to get adopted. Will he do everything in his power to get her adopted or have the relationship he always wanted?
1. Chapter 1: NEW STORY

**HI GUYS! I AM SO SORRY, I KNOW THAT SOME OF YOU LIKED THE OTHER STORY, BUT I DIDN'T. I DECIDED TO CHANGE IT. A LOT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU DO!**

-IAMROCKINGTHAILANDSSTYLE

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws - Chapter 1**

**I don't own The Fosters!**

"I would give up the tour and just about anything else for you to be apart of this family. Don't you get that by now?" Brandon was trying to convince Callie that he wasn't mad at her.

"You would do that for me?" she asked, her eyes tearing up.

"Of course I would."

She didn't know what to say. When he said things like this to her all she wanted to do was to leap in his arms, but she knew she couldn't. He was with Lou.

"So, how are things going with you and Lou?"

"Good I guess."

"You guess?"

"I don't really know if I'm ready to take things to the next step or not," he paused. "I want to. Like I really want to. I just don't know if I'm ready."

"Why?"

"Look, I haven't told anyone except for moms and dad, so you can't say anything."

"Okay."

"I slept with Dani," he turned and looked at her to see her disappointment.

"Your dad's girlfriend?" He nodded. "Why did you do that?"

"I was drunk and you'd just told me that you were over me and you were getting adopted the next day and I just-"

"Brandon," she touched his hand. He took a deep breath and then sighed. "You told me you were fine, that I wasn't hurting you, but you were dying inside weren't you?"

He couldn't look at her. He knew what she thought of him now. He couldn't stand her looking at him like that. "Brandon, look at me," she turned his head and put it against hers. She put both her hands on his neck and whispered, "It doesn't make me think any less of you."

* * *

Stef and Lena were sitting in the kitchen when Brandon came in. "Hey love, sit down."

"What's up?" he asked, pulling out a chair.

"Callie told me that you drove her when Daphne called."

"Yes."

"Well, we would like to tell you that we are very proud of you for helping her and supporting her, but uhm…" Stef drifted off.

"We are also very disappointed that you lied to us. However, it does not effect our decision to let you go on tour," Lena continued.

"Really?"

"Yes, but you have to promise us that there will be no more secrets."

"I promise, thank you!" he leaped up from the chair and ran up the stairs.

* * *

"I'll go sleep on the couch," Callie says when she sees Mariana coming into the room.

"Whatever."

"Come on Mariana. It's just as hard for me as it is for you."

"Oh really? You don't seem hurt or sad."

"Yeah, cause I'm keeping a brave face for Jude."

"It wouldn't hurt you to show some feelings for once."

"I am hurting, Mariana, and you not speaking to me is making it even worse. So would you just stop thinking about yourself for once," Callie walks out and slams the door after her. She leans against it and starts crying. She loved Mariana. She loved this whole family and she didn't want to leave, but she couldn't change her mind now. It was too late.

"You okay?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, Mariana and I just had a fight."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I'm just gonna go to bed," she said as she started walking towards the stairs.

"Are you going to sleep on the couch."

"I don't really feel like sleeping in there tonight."

"Don't be silly Callie. Come on," he took her pillows and blanket and walked into his room. She slowly followed.

He started making his bed and put his pillows and blanket on the floor. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"You'll sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, Brandon. I'll sleep on the couch. It's fine," she walked over to him to get her pillows, but he held them tight. "What are you doing? Let go of them."

"No Callie. I'll sleep on the floor and you will sleep in my bed."

"Fine. But we can fit two in this bed you know?"

"I don't k-"

"I'll sleep by this end, and you'll sleep at this end."

"Okay," Brandon smiled. He had missed their friendship.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank y'all for the lovely comments, they make me feel warm and loved. I really love reading the comments, so please keep 'em coming! They confirm that y'all like the story and like where it's going, and if you have any ideas, please feel free to comment!**

**Love y'all!**

iamrockingthailandsstyle

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 2**

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS!**

Brandon and Callie lay there, awake. Listening to each other breath. Callie was aware of every breath he was taking. Slowly counting them. Brandon was as well.

"I need to teach you how to drive," Brandon finally says.

Callie sits up and says, "Well, actually that would be perfect, cause Robert's buying me car."

"Really? That's nice of him."

"Well, Jude and I made it one of the conditions for me to live with him."

Brandon chuckled.

"And I would rather have you teach me."

"Then I will."

* * *

As Callie wakes up she realizes that Brandon is still sleeping, so she decides to sneak out, but as she's about to get out of bed Brandon says, "Good morning."

"Morning," she picks up her pillow and hugs it. "Sleep well?" she then adds.

"Like a baby, you?"

"Not so well. Still a bit upset about the fight with Mariana."

"It'll be fine, Callie. She'll get over it eventually."

"Have you heard anything about the tour yet?" she asks wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah, they're still letting me go."

"Really, that's so cool Brandon," she says and hugs him.

"Although I don't really know how I'm going to afford it, nor if I really want to go."

"Why are you suddenly changing your mind?"

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to get the money and I think I maybe want to give Idyllwild a chance."

"Really? What changed your mind."

"Well, you, but mostly my dad. He told me I was old enough to make my own choices in life and you, well, you made me see what I've been working for all my life and I shouldn't just throw that away."

She stands up, "Well, for what it's worth, I'll support you no matter what."

"Thanks, that's nice to know."

Callie smiles at him and then walks out. As she's coming out Stef walked by, looking suspicious. "Hey love. Where are you coming from?"

"Uhm, Mariana and I had a big of a fight yesterday and I didn't really feel like sleeping in there, so Brandon was nice enough to let me sleep in his bed. Don't worry."

"Oh, I'm not worried. Just, never mind. Let's go downstairs and have some breakfast."

"Yes please. I'm starving."

* * *

"Hey, guys," Brandon turns to the band, not really sure of what to tell them."I don't think I'll go on the tour."

"Why?" Lou asks, walking over to him.  
"I won't be able to raise enough money in time and I really think that it's best I stay home."

"Alright, whatever you want babe," Lou kisses his cheek and walks back over to her microphone.

"Would you guys mind _not _playing Outlaws?"

"Why?" Matt asks.

"It was a personal song from the beginning and I just don't want you guys to play it without me."

"Sure babe. Don't worry about it. It's your song," Lou wasn't the jealous type, but she couldn't help wondering if it had something to do with Callie.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**PLEASE COMMENT DOWN BELOW IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAP! **

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all, just wanted to let you know that I'm going to try and post as much as I can, maybe once or twice a week. Maybe even more if I think I have a good story going.**

**I might post like a lot of chaps this week and the next cause it's new and all I want to do is write… haha.**

**Love y'all!**

iamrockingthailandsstyle

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 3**

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS!**

"Hey Brandon, are your moms home today?" Lou asked at the end of practice.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Maybe I can stay for dinner? You know, try to get them to like me?" Lou wanted to see if there was something going on between him and Callie.

"Sure. I'll ask them."

* * *

"Thank you for dinner Callie, it was amazing," Lou said, faking a smile.

"Thank you."

"Where did you learn to cook?"

Callie had a mouthful, so Brandon took it upon himself to answer for her. "Girls United."

"The group home fundraiser we sang for?"  
"Yeah," Callie said, choking down her food.  
"Cool."

"I was thinking maybe some dessert today?" Callie asked, turning to Lena, who nodded.

"Apple crumble pie."

"That looks really good," Jesus said, nearly drooling all over it.

"And for you Brandon," Callie took out a bowl of chocolate mint ice cream.

"You remembered. Thank you," Lou looked at him. "Haha, I don't… uhm… I don't like warm apple, so," he quickly added.

"Okay."

"Yeah, One time he ordered like four scoops of it," chuckled Callie.

"Really?"

"What can I say? I love chocolate mint ice cream."

Callie decided to do the dishes, since the family was getting to know Lou, but Brandon felt bad that she was doing them alone, so he decided to help. Lou looked at them. Slowly studying them. She didn't want Callie to be the reason that he wasn't being with her. Even though he had said that everything was over between them, she didn't believe him. He had defended her for that guy and just the way he looked at her sometimes. She was jealous, but she didn't want to be. "Brandon stop," Callie laughed. That was when Lou snapped and decided to interrupt. "Hey guys. Want some help?"

"Yeah, sure," Callie said. She'd promised Brandon that she was going to be nice to her. "But you don't have to. I mean you're the guest oh honor," she added with a chuckle.

"I don't mind."

Callie handed her a dish and gave Brandon a quick smirk before she continued with the dishes.

* * *

"Can I come in?" Callie asked.

"Whatever," Mariana replied with a sigh.

"Please Mariana. I truly am sorry about this whole thing."

"Whatever."

"Mari, you're my sister and nothing's going to change that."

"Oh really? What about Brandon?"

"What about Brandon?"  
"I mean you guys can be together now that you're moving in with Robert."

"He has a girlfriend and he's… I don't know."

"You don't know what?"

"I will always love him, but I don't know…"

"Is it because of Wyatt?"

"No."

"But you were in love with him."

"Yes, no, I don't know. I think I was, but at the same time I could have just told myself that I was in love with him to get over Brandon."

"Well, are you?" she paused. "Over Brandon I mean."

"I don't… don't change the subject." Mariana looked guilty. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"I suppose I can try, I mean you are my sister and you will be over here a lot since Jude is adopted and stuff."

"Thanks," Callie gave her a quick hug and then ran to tell Brandon the good news.

"Oh sorry," she had walked in on him and Lou.

"No, don't worry about it," she could see that he was embarrassed, so Callie decided to just get her stuff.

"Uh, Mariana and I made up so I thank you for your hospitality, but I won't need to occupy your bed anymore."  
"Great," he smiled and then looked at Lou, who looked like she was about to kill him.

When Callie closed the door Lou pushed him. "She was sleeping in your bed?"

"Just for one night."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Lou climbed off of him and picked up her shoes.

"Look, her and Mariana had a fight and she was going to sleep on the couch and I didn't want her to, so I offered her my bed."

"I knew you still had feelings for her."  
"What?"  
"I knew that the reason why didn't want to go on tour was because of her."

"It's not. Trust me."

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Why aren't you coming on tour?"

"I already told you."

"Cause you don't think you can earn enough money in time? Yeah, that was an issue before and you were willing to find a way to."

"Well, can't I just change my mind?"

"No, not when you're in a band, Brandon," she put on her shoes and sat on the bed. "Look Brandon, we're so lucky to have you in this band and I really want you to come, so do the guys. So, please. Come."

"I got a scholarship, and I think I'm going take it."

"What? Why did't you just tell me from the beginning? I would have supported you. I mean I am your girlfriend after all. Right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"Just my dad and…" he drifted off, not wanting to tell her that he had told Callie before her.

"Who?"

"No one."

"I won't be mad."

"Callie."

"Callie?"

"She walked in on me playing the piano and-"

"And you just told her?"

"Well, yeah. She's my best friend, Lou."

She stood up again and walked to the door. "Wow, telling Callie before me really isn't making such a strong case against you still having feelings for her."

"Lou, she's my best friend. Why should I keep things from her?"

"Whatever. See you practice tomorrow," she picked up her bag and slammed the door behind her.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE A FEW HINTS OF WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN IN THE CHAPTERS TO COME (**_LIKE A SMALL PROMO, BUT IN WRITING_**), PLEASE COMMENT!**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are truly the greatest and are the reason that I keep this story going. Love reading all your comments! Please keep 'em coming!**

**Love y'all!**

**Here's the promo for this chap:**

_Stef and Lena talk to Robert_

_Callie tells_

_Brandon and Lou talk about their relationship_

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 4**

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS!**

Having Lou tell him that she thinks he still has feelings for Callie wasn't such a shock. He did still have feelings for Callie. He would always have feelings for her. But what if his old feelings are coming back? Will he tell Callie or will he leave it alone? As he was standing there, wondering if he should knock on the door or not, Mariana opened it. "Hey big brother. What's up?"

"I… I need to talk to Callie."

"Sure. I was just on my way to take a shower anyway."

He walks in and Callie shuts the book she was reading. "What's up?"

"Lou and I just had this big fight."

"About what?"

"Me not wanting to go on tour. You."

"Me?"

"She's mad at me-"

"Hey, Callie, can I use your shampoo? Mines finished," Mariana asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"You were saying," Callie motioned Brandon to continue.

"She's mad at me for telling you about Idyllwild before her."

Callie didn't know what to say, so she took his hand.

"I told her that you're my best friend, but she thinks I still have feelings for you."

"Well, do you?"

"Of course I do. You know that. I've told you that. I will always have feelings for you."

"No, of course. But you're my best friend too."

"Really?"

"You would be stupid to think otherwise."

Brandon chuckled. "I'm going to let you get back to reading your book. Good night."

"Night."

* * *

_"Hey. I was hoping that maybe you come over before practice so we can talk?_

_B"_

Brandon read the text twice before sending it to Lou. He felt bad, he really cared about her and liked her a lot. He liked where their relationship were going, but he knew he couldn't be with her if she was jealous of Callie. She had to know that he would always have feelings for Callie because she was his love, his first heartbreak, that he was over her. He needed Lou to be okay with the fact that Callie is a huge part of his life and that if she wants to be with him, she'll have to get over the past. His phone vibrated,

_"Sure thing."_

He smiled.

* * *

"Hey," Lou said as she walked into the garage.

"Hi," Brandon stood up and went to go hug her. "I'm so sorry about yesterday."

"Me too. I never should have accused you like that."

Brandon took a breath of relief.

"But, I need you to know that it if we continue this relationship, Callie will always be apart of me. Apart of my life, but that doesn't change the fact that you and I are in the present and she and I are in the past."

"But she'll still be apart of your life?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend and I've learned that girlfriends and boyfriends come and go, and some friendships too, but… friendships like hers and mine… their rare and when you've got something like that, you don't give it up."

His speech really touched her, but she didn't know if she could ever be okay with him and Callie being so close.

"I don't know if I'll be okay with you two being so close."

Brandon sighed. He knew that this was a possibility, he just didn't expect it to happen.

"Then I think we should take a break, to sort things out."

"Sure, whatever you want."

"What are you guys talking about?" Matt asked. Both of the guys and come and neither of them had realized it.

"Nothing. I don't really feel so good today, so do you guys mind if we skip practice?" Brandon asked.

"No problemo."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Stef, Lena. What a pleasant surprise," Jill opens the door wider and shows them inside.

"Is Robert home?" Stef asks.

"Yes," she smiles and runs upstairs.

"Wouldn't be so bad to live here," Lena said and nudged Stef. She scoffed.

"Lena and Stef, what are you guys doing here?" Robert comes running down and asks.

"We came here to tell you that we won't give up without a fight."  
"I'm sorry."

"Callie told us everything, Robert," Lena nearly yelled. "How you told her to lie."

"The lawyer thought it would be best if she didn't tell anyone."

"That doesn't matter. She's our daughter," Stef says.

"Well, she's my daughter too."

"No."

"I am her birth father."

"That doesn't matter. Mariana and Jesus' mother don't just waltz into our lives and demand to get custody of them," Stef shouts.

"Please, get out of my house," Robert yells at them.

* * *

Mariana was doing Callie hair and she wanted to ask her about Brandon and Wyatt. "Have you heard anything from Wyatt lately?"

"Not really after we broke up."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I cared about him, I really do, but I…"

"Do you maybe still have feelings for someone else?"

"I can't tell you about that."

"Why not? Callie you can trust me."

"Okay… I'm still in love with Brandon."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT CHAP:**

_Callie and Mariana have a heart to heart conversation_

_Mariana confronts Brandon_

_Brandon tells Stef and Lena something_

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are truly the greatest and are the reason that I keep this story going. Love reading all your comments! Please keep 'em coming!**

**Love y'all!**

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 5**

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS!**

"You're still in love with Brandon?"

"Yes."

"Have you told him?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"Well, he said he needed to think about it and then he said that he has feelings for me and that he's always going to have feelings for me, he just doesn't trust me."

"Doesn't trust you?"

"I guess with his heart."

Mariana didn't know what to say. She knew that Callie had loved him, but wanted a family. And that Brandon had a hard time getting over her, but Callie seemed to move on pretty quick, or maybe she just tried to move on.

"So, did you **_love_** Wyatt?"

"In some ways I think I did, maybe more as a friend, but mostly I think I just told myself that I was in love with him to protect myself from what I really wanted."

"I'm so sorry Callie."

"It's not anyone's fault except my own."

"Even if it isn't my fault I can still feel bad for you," she hugged her. "And it's not your fault. You wanted a family."

"I know, it just never crossed my mind that it might all blow up like it always does and that I would lose the one thing that I thought I never would. And it never crossed my mind that Brandon would ever have a girlfriend again, and I know that it sounds selfish in some ways, but could you ever imagine, like, Zac having a girlfriend now that he moved away?"

"I guess not. And it's not selfish Callie. You just wanted to hold on to him as much as possible. I get that. Trust me, I do. Matt doesn't want me to go on tour with them, and I understand that, but it's our first summer together and he's going on tour. How romantic is that?"

Callie shrugged. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Tia and I have decided to work on our dance team during the summer."

"I have to go to summer school."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my study grades are down cause of all the moving around I've done. So annoying."

* * *

"Moms," Brandon says as he walks in the kitchen.

"What's up love?" Stef asks, pouring water into her cup.

"I got offered a scholarship for Idyllwild."

"That's awesome, B," Stef stands up and hugs him.

So does Lena, "Really amazing Brandon."

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to take the scholarship or go on tour?"

"I think I'm going to take the scholarship. I mean I can't really earn enough money to go, so."

"That's really great, B," Stef says and hugs him again.

"Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure," Lena says.

"Lou and I are taking a break, mostly because she can't handle that Callie is such a huge part of my life. What should I do?"

They look at each other.

"Well, Brandon, Callie is like your sister, even though you two have a past. So, I would say, just give her some time and she will come around," Lena says, grabbing Stef's hand.

"I'm doing that. But she told me that she can't handle Callie being apart of my life, cause she thinks I still have feelings for her."

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Stef asks curiously.

"No," he answers quickly. "I mean, of course I still do. I'll always do, but we're in the past and Lou and I are in the present."

"Did you tell her that?"

"Yes, well not the part about me always having feelings for Callie, but the rest I said."

"Then the ball is pretty much in her court, right?"

"I guess so. Thanks, love you," he kisses their cheeks and then walks up the stairs.

* * *

_"Hey Brandon. I would really like to talk. Can we meet?_

_Lou"_

_"Hey, yeah sure. Just text me when and where and I'll be there."_

Brandon hit send just when Mariana came in and yelled at him. "What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Telling Callie that you don't trust her."

"That's none of your business Mariana."

"It is my business Brandon. When my sister is heartbroken, I make it my business."

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me that she told you that she was still in love with you and that you responded in the worst possible way for a girl."

"Mariana, you're way overstepping your boundaries."

"I might be, but I don't care. She's my sister and-"

"And I'm your brother."

"Which is why I am doing this."

"You're yelling at me because I'm your brother?"

"No, I'm yelling at you because you're so stupid, like all guys are."

"What about a few months ago?"

"What?"

"When I told you guys that I had kissed her you basically chewed my head off, and now that I am telling her no, you're suddenly chewing my head off for not being with her."

"She loves you Brandon and you love her. She's not going to live here anymore, which means that you two can be together."

"No, we can't."

"Why?"

"We just can't Mariana!"

"Tell me."

"Fine. I trust her, but I don't trust her with my heart. She's broken it too many times. There, are you happy."

"God, you're so blind."

Mariana slams the door behind her.

* * *

"You told Mariana?"

"I'm sorry?" Callie says, brushing her fingers through her hair.

"You told Mariana that you still love me and how I replied?"

"Yeah, I did. She's my sister, Brandon."

"Yeah, and that means that I am your brother."

"That's not the same thing."

"Why not."

"Cause even if I got adopted you and me would never have been brother and sister."

"Wow, that's making your argument real strong," Brandon saw the time went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Callie asked, annoyed that he was leaving in the middle of an argument.

"I have to go meet Lou," she heard him say as he was by the stairs, she went to the door.

"Why did you even bring it up if you were only going to leave?" she slammed the door. "Agh. Moron."

* * *

Brandon came to the diner and saw that Lou was already there. He wasn't late, but he would apologize anyway.

"Hi, sorry I'm late."

"You're not late. I was early."

"So what did you want to talk about?" Brandon sits down across from her.

"I just wanted to apologize for not understanding."

"You don't need to apologize."

"When I came home I realized that I was totally taking things out of context, and I am sorry for that. I understand now. And I do really like you Brandon and I don't want to be on a break anymore."

"I don't either want to be on break anymore."

They both smiled at each other and then talked for hours.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT CHAP MIGHT BE BROKEN INTO TWO PARTS**

**PROMO FOR NEXT CHAP:**

_Jude and Callie discuss some things_

_Stef talks to Mike_

_The band has a gig_

_Brandon gets advice from Jesus_

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

**Y'all are incredible! Please keep commenting, love hearing from you guys! And feel free to comment if you have any ideas, I will give credit if I use one of them. **

**I might put together like 10 questions to answer or something in one of the next chaps, if you guys would like, so please comment if you would like me to :)**

**Love y'all!**

**BTW- the reason that the questions are on the same page is because this chap used to be two parts, but I made it into one. That is also why it says chapter 6 part1 and not just chapter 6.**

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 6 **

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS!**

The band had practice today and Brandon was quite happy about it. He had canceled the last one cause he and Lou had a big fight, but now they were back together and he was finally happy again. He and Callie were still not talking, but he was going to talk to her soon. He wanted to wait as long as possible, to see if maybe she would come first, but she hasn't.

"Hey," he hears someone say, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Callie, hey."

"So, I'll make this quick since the band is coming soon."

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry for telling Mariana. I shouldn't-"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off at you like that. It's okay that you told her. I mean, you should be able to tell whoever."

"Thank you. But I'm still sor-"

"Hey babe!" shouted as she was coming around the corner.

"Hi," Brandon says, hugging her.

"Lou, hey," Callie forces a smile.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"I'll leave you guys to it."

"See you after?" Brandon asks Callie and she smiles and walks out.

"You two are doing something after?"

"Moms put us in charge of movie night, so we're going to pick a movie. Any ideas?"

"Not really," she kisses his cheek and starts packing up her guitar. "The guys are going to be a little late, so do you want to…"

"Now?"

"Just some plain old fashion make out."

Brandon laughs, but Lou kisses him.

* * *

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" Callie knocks on the door and asks.

Jude didn't even look up.

"Earth to Jude."

"Sorry, I was in the game."

"So, I wanted to talk about when I go live with Robert and Jill."

"Okay," he says, putting the game away.

"I though that maybe you could come stay with me twice a week and maybe I could sleep over here sometimes?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just sad that you're going to live with him and Sophia."

"Hey, Jude, you're my brother, nothing's going to change that, okay?"

"Okay."

"Maybe you would like to help me pack?"

"Sure."

* * *

As the band finishes the last song Matt says, "We've got a gig."

"Really?" Brandon asks. "What is it? It's not like the pharm party right?"

"No, it's like in a cafe. You can invite your family if you want."

"Okay, could you text me the details? I need to get going actually."

"Sure thing."

"Look elsewhere guys," Lou walks over to Brandon and gives him a passionate kiss.

"See you," Brandon says, surprised by the kiss.

**Here are the questions I put together:**

_1\. How old am I?- 14. Well, soon to be, my b-day is the 31st of July. Anyone have the same?_

_2\. What nationality am I?- Swedish, Danish, German, Italian._

_3\. What languages do I speak?- Swedish, English._

_4\. What is my favorite color- I love blue!_

_5\. What bands or musicians do I listen to?- I listen to Daughtry, Kelly Clarkson, Lucy Hale, my favorite song right now; Another Love by Tom Odell._

_6\. What books do I like to read?- Divergent, Vampire Academy; fictional mostly._

_7\. Who is my favorite character on The Fosters?- It's probably between Mariana, Callie, and Jude. Although I relate more to Mariana's personality._

_8\. If I could play anyone on The Fosters, who would it be?- Callie, obviously!_

_9\. What other shows do I watch?- I watch Switched at Birth, Revenge, The Vampire Diaries, PLL(Like every girl), Reign, and Chasing Life, these are just some of them;)_

_10\. Where do I want to travel?- I would love to go to Australia and all over Europe!_

**Feel free to answer some of these questions as well, would love to know some more about my readers!**

**Love y'all!**

"Jesus," Brandon knocks on the door and then walks in.

"What's up?"

"Nothing , just wanna talk." Jesus looks suspiciously at him. "Things are moving quite quick between me and Lou and I just don't know what to do."

"Relax man, I can help you out there. I know that you are still a v-i-r-g-i-n, so I'll give you a few pointers."

"No, no, no."

"What? Is it too disturbing to talk to your little brother about-"

"No, I just…"

"Exactly, so lets talk."

Brandon looked at him, not sure if he really wanted to hear the things that would come out of his mouth, but he didn't move.

* * *

Callie was getting ready for the bands gig just as Brandon comes in.

"Do you want some help with that?" he asked, gesturing zipping up the dress. It was long with a black at the top and flowers after the waist. She had pinned her hair to the side in a little ball and nearly no make-up.

She nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem. You look nice," correction she looked beautiful, he thought to himself. His heart skipped a beat every time he saw her like that.

"It's really nothing."

"No, Callie, you look really beautiful."

She blushed. "Thank you." They smiled at each other. "Did you want something?"

"I just wanted to ask if we're cool."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? Cause I know I was an ass."

"It's fine, really, Brandon," she said while putting on a dark shade of red on her lips. "Do I do?"

"Absolutely, you just took my breath away."

She blushed again.

* * *

It was only a few minutes before the band were going to go on that Lou came up to Callie.

"Hey, Callie." She turned around. "Can I talk to you a sec?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I just wanted to apologize for thinking that you and Brandon were sneaking around."

Callie laughed, but Lou had a straight face. "Oh, you're serious."

"Yeah, I totally took things out of context. I've never been the jealous type, until now apparently."

"It's fine, Lou. Brandon and I are just friends." Lou smiled and started walking. Then Callie whispered, "He made that perfectly clear."

"Did you say something?" Lou turned around and asked.

"No," she forced a smile and then turned back to Mariana.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"She wanted to apologize for thinking that Brandon and I were sneaking around."

"Okay, wonder why."

"Yeah," they both turned around and watched her go backstage.

* * *

"Okay guys, wish me luck!" Brandon said running to the stage as the rest of the band were walking out.

"Mike, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, but can it wait? Brandon's about to go on."

"It'll just be a second."

Stef and Mike walked through the crowd, "Brandon said that he isn't going on tour, that he got a scholarship at Idyllwild, I just wanted to let you know."

"I know. Brandon told me a few days ago. I think he should go."

"What he told you?"

"Yeah, he and I were having a little talk and we were sharing, so he told me. What's so wrong about that?"

"Nothing I'm just surprised. But you think he should take it? The scholarship?"

"I told him that he could decide and if that is what he wants, then I think it will be good for him."

"You told him he could decide?"

"Stef, he's soon seventeen."

"Yeah, but not for a couple of days."

"So what that makes him incapable of making his own decision of what he should do during the summer?"

"No, I just wish-"

"You wish he would have told you first?"

"No, I wish you would have told me."

"It wasn't my thing to tell Stef."

"Fine," Stef turns around and walks back to the table.

* * *

Brandon comes running down the stage when they had packed up their things.

"You guys were awesome!" everyone yelled.

"Thank you. Which song did you like the best?"

"I liked the one, oh, I don't remember the name," Stef said, laughing at herself.

"I liked Outlaws," Mariana said. Callie looked at Brandon, he just smiled. "That's the song he wrote for Lou," she nudged Jesus.

"I didn't write that for Lou," he said looking at Callie quickly.

"Then who did you write it for? Cause I know it wasn't Taly-" Callie kicked her leg. Mariana turned to Callie, who was now looking at Brandon, "Oh. Never mind."

* * *

As they arrive home, everyone is pushing to get through the door, except Brandon, he pulls Callie and says, "Can we talk real quick?"

She nods.

"You guys coming?" Lena asks as she's about to close the door.

"We'll just be second," Callie replied smiling.

Lena closed the door, so Brandon went to sit on the swing. Callie sat down as well.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just… I don't know, wanted to sit here for awhile."

"You okay Brandon? You looked distracted tonight."

"You looked incredible tonight."

"Thanks."

"Even so much that Jasper wanted me to ask you if you would go out with him."

"Jasper, as in the bands drummer?"

Brandon nodded. This was hard for him. Harder than he thought it would be. Harder than it should be. He was with Liu, he shouldn't care if another guy asks Callie out. Or maybe his feelings for her were resurfacing? What would he do then? He liked Lou, she had made him move past Callie, but now he could feel himself almost back where he started.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**PROMO FOR NEXT CHAP:**

_Brandon does something he regrets_

_Callie and Robert meet_

_Mariana find someone to dance on her team_


	7. Chapter 7

**Y'all are incredible! Please keep commenting, love hearing from you guys! And feel free to comment if you have any ideas, I will give credit if I use one of them. **

**Love y'all! **

**THIS CHAP WILL BE A LITTLE BIT LONG, HAHA;)**

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 7**

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS!**

"I don't know what to say. Yes, i guess, what do you think?"

"You're really the only one who can decide Callie," Brandon says, standing up. "I'm going to go inside. Night," This was really hard for him. He didn't understand why, but it was. He had a girlfriend, so it wasn't supposed to be hard.

"Okay, good night."

Callie was so confused. He had asked her if they could talk and he was the one leaving. She could see that something was up with, but decided to let it be.

* * *

"Hey Lou," Brandon said as he came in his room.

_"Hey B, what's up?"_

"You said your parents were out of town?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Can I come over?"

_"Are your moms going to be okay with that?"_

"I'll sneak out when they've gone to bed."

_"Okay, sure."_

"See you soon. I'll text you when I am on my way."

Brandon hung up the phone, he couldn't believe he was doing this. This was the first time he's ever snuck out of the house.

* * *

When he arrived at Lou's house only one bedroom had the lights on. He texted Lou that he was there and shortly afterward she opened the door.

"So happy you called," she said dragging him in by the shirt and kissing him.

"Me too."

They kissed, he took of his jacket and shirt and then he lifted her shirt lightly and pulled it off.

"Let's go to my bedroom," she said gasping for air.

"Okay."

* * *

Brandon woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. He had fallen asleep, even when he told himself not to. He looked at Lou and he smiled then only one thought came to him, _Oh god, what did I do?._ He started feeling guilty, the kind of guilt that he felt the morning after he had slept with Dani. He pulled on his boxers and pants careful not to wake her. He saw a pen and paper on her desk so he went and wrote a note,

"Sorry, had to leave. Don't want moms to freak out when I'm not there in the morning. Call me when you wake up.

B"

He went downstairs to pick his shirt and jacket up and then walked out the door while putting them on. He felt sad. _It was an impulsive move_, he thought. _I must have been too upset about Callie_, he shook his head. He didn't want to feel this way, so he got in his car and drove back home.

* * *

"I made pancakes and bacon!" Brandon shouted as he saw Stef coming downstairs.

"Well that was nice of you B."

"I couldn't sleep, so I looked up how to make the best pancakes and, voala."

"Nice work," Stef complimented while chewing on a pancake. "Hey kids get down here. Brandon made delicious pancakes."

Everyone came rushing down.

"Where's mama?" Stef asked.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"Maybe she's still sleeping?" Jesus asked while putting mountain of pancakes on his plate.

"Jesus, save some," Stef said.

Callie went over to Brandon and whispered, "I think I might say yes to that date."

Brandon looked at her. "I'll tell him to give you a call."

"Thanks."

* * *

Callie went outside to see if Mariana wanted some breakfast to see her practicing her dance.

"Are you going to take a break?"

"No, it needs to be perfect."

"Why?

"Because I can't find anyone to dance and I don't know."

"I can try out."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Of course, you're my sister. And if I can dance, maybe I could learn the song you're going to use and I can sing and dance?"

"Oh my god! That's genius Callie! I'm gonna go call Tia," she hugged her and then ran inside again, leaving Callie laughing.

* * *

"So, Callie said that she would go out with you," Brandon told Jasper as they were setting up in the garage.

"Cool, just give me her number and we'll work out the rest."

"You set Callie up?" Lou asked, trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

"I-"

"No, I asked if he would ask her," Jasper winked at Brandon.

"Cool, maybe we can make it a double date?" Lou asked.

"Maybe, we should let them have their first date?" Brandon expressed, feeling stressed.

"Yeah, sure."

"Perhaps we can make it a triple date? You and Brandon, Jasper and Callie, and me and Mariana?" Matt asked.

"I would really like that," Jasper and Lou said at the same time. "Brandon?"

"Yeah sure. I'll set it up."

* * *

Brandon knocked on Mariana and Callie's door. He was nervous. But why?

"Come in."

"What's up?" Mariana asked. "Let me guess, you want to talk to Callie?" she added, getting up from her bed.

"No, I wanted to talk to the both of you." Mariana and Callie looked at each other. "They guys and Lou want to have like a triple date thing."

"I'm cool with that," Callie said smirking.

"Me too."

"Okay, so I'll tell them."

Brandon wasn't happy. He didn't want to go on a date with Lou, he couldn't even look her in the eyes. And he defiantly didn't want to go on a triple date with Callie, who knows him better than himself; because she would know that something was wrong.

* * *

"Robert? What are you doing here?" Callie asked as she opened the door.

"I came to see if we were still doing dinner tomorrow."

"Yeah, but you could have called."

"I know, I waned to see if Stef and Lena were home. Are they?"

"No. Why?"

"We had a little disagreement and I would like to apologize. Maybe I'll catch them tomorrow. See you."

"See you."

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" Brandon asked the girls.

They nodded, Callie was putting on lipstick and Mariana was putting in her contacts.

Callie was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with some jeans and a jacket wrapped around her waist. She had put on dark purple lipstick and some earrings. She looked stunning. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Something wrong Brandon?" Callie asked when she caught him staring.

"No, it's just… you look nice."

She smiled and continued putting on lipstick.

Mariana was wearing a colorful flower top with some jeans and a jacket.

Mariana scoffed.

"You look nice too Mariana."

"Thank you for noticing."

* * *

They arrived at the movies and Jasper and Matt were already there.

"Where's Lou?" Brandon asked looking around.

"She went to by tickets," Matt replied walking over to Mariana. "You look amazing tonight, baby."

"Thank you. You look handsome too," then they kissed.

"You look really nice Callie," Jasper said.

"Thank you."

"Hey guys! Sorry, I was buying the tickets," said Lou, rushing to kiss Brandon. "Is something wrong?" she whispered when she realized that he wasn't into it.

"Just not a PDA guy," he wrapped his arm around her and took one of the tickets. Callie noticed something was off, but waited to say something.

* * *

"Brandon can I talk to you?" Callie asked while everyone was buying their drinks and popcorn.

"Yeah sure," they walked away. "What's up?" he asked when they came a little bit farther away from the group.

"You guys coming?" Matt shouted.

"We'll be in in a minute," Brandon shouted back.

They walked inside, Lou waving as they did, and when they were gone Brandon turned back to Callie.

"You seem distracted."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are, I can see that something's bothering you."

Brandon looked around.

"Not here," he dragged her around the corner where no one would see them. He pushed her against the wall and put one hand on the wall by her face. He was close enough that Callie could feel his breathing.

"Brandon, what is going on? You're so close I can tell what you had for lunch."

"I went over to Lou's last night and it was a terrible mistake."

Callie looked him in the eyes. She put both hands on his chest.

"Why do think that-" she looked at his chest, "Your hearts racing. Why's your heart racing?" she asked looking back up at him.

He put his free hand on hers and shook his head.

"Cause I want to do this," and then he kissed her.

It was a soft, sweet kiss, that then turned into a passionate one. Brandon's hand had slid down her waist, while the other one was still resting on the wall. Callie's hands were now around his neck, her body pushed even harder up against the wall. She could feel his heart pounding through his chest. As they gasped for air they looked in each other's eyes. Not knowing what to do Brandon stepped away.

"The movie's starting so," Callie said, showing pain.

"Callie-"

But she had already walked away.

* * *

When they got home Mariana jumped straight out of the car, while Brandon and Callie just sat there.

"I don't know what to say," Brandon said, taking her hand, but she pulled away.

"You don't need to say anything Brandon. I get it."

"No, you don't."

"Then explain it to me. Why did you tell me all those things about not wanting to be with me and then to kiss me?"

"I don't know… Seeing you, on a date, just made me so…"

"Jealous?"

"Yes."

Callie shook her head and got out of the car. Brandon followed her. He touched her arm.

"No Brandon. You have a girlfriend. So, you don't get to be jealous and kiss me."

"I know… I know."

"You really hurt me when you said those things about always coming to you when things are hard. It's true, yes, but that doesn't mean you get the right to say them aloud."

Brandon said nothing.

"I come to you because you are safe. You are the only constant thing in my life. But you do not get to say those things. And you defiantly don't get to say them and then kiss me."

"I'm sorry, Callie. I don't-"

"God, you're so... Do me a favor. Don't talk to me anymore."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Ohhh, Brandon kissed Callie... but they also had a huge fight... what's going to happen next?**

**PROMO FOR NEXT CHAP:**

_Callie finishes packing_

_Tia and Mariana talk to Callie_

_Sophia comes back_

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL!**

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Not a single comment goes unnoticed. Love all of them! Please keep 'em coming! And if you have ideas, feel free to comment, I will give credit if I use one!**

**And please answer one of the questions, I would love to know more about my readers.**

**Love y'all! **

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 8**

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS!**

**This will be a short chap**

"Wow," Callie said, folding one of her shirts.

"What?" Mariana asked, pausing from her dancing.

"That's the last of my stuff."

"Really? So soon?"

"Yeah, I guess I' ready to move in with the Quinn's."

"No. I'm not ready yet!"

"Me either," Callie said, then hugged Mariana. "Although it will be cool to have my own room."

"You get your own room?"

"Of course I do, do you really think that they would stick me in a room with Sophia after what happened?"

"I guess not, but I have to help you decorate," begged Mariana. "Pretty please!"

"Okay. Okay. You can decorate my room, seeing as how you have decorated this one."

"Perfect!" Mariana turned around and started dancing again. "One thing. Tia and I want to talk you."

"Okay, when?"

"Later today?"

"Cool."

**Later that day…**

"Hey," Brandon says as he passes Callie in the hallway, but Callie ignores him.

"What happened between you two?" Mariana asks as she and Callie walk downstairs.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Hi Tia."

"Hey Callie, Mariana."

"Let's go to the back."

"We really need you in, but we need to work with you on your dancing," Mariana said.

"But, we talked some more, and we decided that you don't need to be great at the choreography if you only learn the song. What do you think?"

"I think whatever you guys want. I'm here to help you and Mariana out, so whatever you guys want."

"Okay, I think that maybe we should practice everyday after school?" Mariana pointed out.

"Maybe once during the week and the weekends?" Tia suggested.

"Sure."

"Works for me."

* * *

"Mariana?"

"Yeah Judicorn?"

"When Callie moves in with Robert can I move in here with you?"

"Of course you can. It was really nice having you here last time."

"Thanks."

* * *

_"Hey Callie."_

"Hey Robert, what's up?"

_"Sophia is back from her rehab and they told her to make amens, so she really wants to see you and apologize. Do you think that you could come to the house instead?"_

"Yeah, sure. I have some things to bring by anyway," but Callie wasn't sure. How could she be? Sophia had ruined the chance Callie had to get adopted.

* * *

"Knock, knock," Brandon said, knocking on the door.

Callie looked up at him and then down again.

"Look, Callie, I'm sorry, alright."

"I thought I told you not to talk to me."

"I can't do that. I love you too much," she looked up, surprised by his statement. "I can't go days without talking to my best friend."

"Well, too bad."

"Please, Callie, I'm begging you here. Can please move past this?"

"What do you think?" she stood up and walked past him through the door.

* * *

"Callie. Stef," Robert said.

"I can go inside if you guys want to talk."

"Nonsense. Stef please come in. I would like to talk."

"Where's my room?"

"Jill will show you, she's already upstairs."

"Thanks," she started running up. "And try to keep it civil."

"Ha-ha," Stef said watching her go.

"I'm really sorry for throwing you out of my house."

"Well I am sorry for making you."

"I just wanted to say that, of course Callie is your daughter too. I mean she's lived with you for almost a year now and you were going to adopt her."

"Thank you for saying that. And I guess she is your daughter too."

"Thank you. Callie and I talked, and I talked to Jill, and we would love for Jude to feel like he can come and go, like it's his house too."

"That's very nice of you."

"And if he wants to sleep over, he has a room and clothes here as well. We'll buy the clothes."

"We don't need your money."

"I'm not say that you do, I just want to buy the clothes since they will be here."

"Fine. I think I will be leaving now. Thank you for everything. We'll keep in touch," Stef reached out her hand. "Callie, I'm leaving!"

"Okay, see you later!"

* * *

"Mom, can I come in?" Callie heard a voice saying.

Jill looked at Callie, who nodded.

"Sure sweetheart."

"Hi Sophia."

"Hi Callie. How are you?"

"Don't you think I should be asking you that?" she asked jokingly.

Sophia laughed. "I'm doing good, thank you for still caring."

"Of course I still care, it's just, I'm still a little mad and that's all."

"That's good to know. Mom, can you give us a minute?"

"Sure, hunny. Call me if you need anything."

As soon as Jill was out the door Sophia let loose. "They think I'm like damaged now, so they talk to me in the soft voice."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about. I am. I am really sorry that I ripped up the papers and that I then threatened to kill myself."

Callie looked away.

"They encourage us to talk about it."

"Okay. Well, apology accepted," she had to accept it. She felt like Sophia would try something again if she didn't. And they were going to live under the same roof, so she figured it was best.

"Thank you, so much Callie. And I won't bother you anymore."

"It's okay. You can put these in that drawer over there," said Callie, handing Sophia some shirts.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**PROMO FOR NEXT CHAP:**

_Callie starts to move her things_

_Jude and Connor have a scene_

_AND THE BIGGEST THING OF ALL_

_It's someones birthday!_

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL **

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Not a single comment goes unnoticed. Love all of them! Please keep 'em coming! And if you have ideas, feel free to comment, I will give credit if I use one!**

**And please answer one of the questions, I would love to know more about my readers.**

**Love y'all! **

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 9**

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS!**

**BTW:****_ Next chap will sort of be like a midseason finale. DON'T WORRY, I DON'T PLAN ON ENDING THE STORY ANY TIME SOON!_**_ And if it becomes more that 2,000 words, it will be in two parts. I thought CHAPTER 6 would be longer that's why I broke it into two parts, but just so y'all know._

**BTW- SHORT CHAP**

"Happy birthday birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Brandon, happy birthday to you!" everyone sang as they went inside his room.

"Happy 17th birthday B," Stef said, sitting down next to him and kissing his cheek.

"Happy birthday Brandon," Lena said hugging him and handing him a present.

"Thank you guys."

"Here you go, happy birthday big brother," Mariana handed him a present and then hugged him.

"Brandon, my man, here you go," Jesus laughed and hugged him.

"Thank you."

"Happy birthday," Jude said hugging him. "I didn't have enough allowance left to buy you a present so you get ten free hugs!"

Brandon laughed, "Thank you Jude, that was very sweet. I think I will take one of those hugs now."

"Callie?" Stef asked.

"Oh, I'm going to give it to him later," she said, smiling at him. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

He was surprised that she had said something to him at all, considering how she had been acting the last week, but he was happy.

* * *

"Birthday breakfast," Lena said, serving Brandon a plate of waffles. "I know they're your favorite."

"Thank you." He looked at Callie. "Can we?" he asked, gesturing the back porch.

She nodded

"I'll be taking these with me," he grabbed his plate. "We'll be right back."

"Look, Brandon, I'm only talking to you because it's your birthday, but you can expect that tomorrow I will be right back to ignoring you," she said, sitting down on the patio.

"That's fine. The only thing I wished for my birthday was you talking to me again."

She blushed.

"I'll be giving you your present later. It's not fully finished."

"That's fine. Uhm, Jasper wanted me to give you his number."

She took the small paper that he handed her.

"Thanks. You can give him mine too."

"So, you liked him, huh?"

"A little I guess. He's different from the guys I've dated this past year, but, I like that."

"Yeah, he's very different. Good different."

"Thank you for saying that."

"No problem. And he's coming tonight, so you can give him your number yourself."

"Ready for the party tonight?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

"Mama, can I invite Connor to Brandon's party?"

"Of course Jude. Invite who ever you want."

"Can he come over earlier?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, no problem."

"And I asked Mariana about moving in with her when Callie moved out and she said yes. Can I?"

"If you want to, just talk to Jesus too, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Hi," Jude said when he opened the door.

"Hey," Connor smiled.

"Come in."

"Thanks. My dad told me to give this Brandon." He held out something.

"What is that?"

"I have no idea. Something he doesn't want anymore," they laughed.

"What do you want to do?"

"Maybe some ball?"

"Or maybe you could help me come past level-"

"Yes!"

"Great!"

* * *

"Callie! Come on, we have to get moving if we're going to be back in time for Brandon's party," Stef yelled.

"Coming."

Callie came down the stairs wearing a black long shirt and a a black t-shirt with an eagle on it. She had put on a darker shade of eye shadow on and dark purple/redish lipstick. Callie set down the box she was carrying by the stairs to put her coat on.

"You look nice. I love those shoes!"

Callie put her foot farther out so that Stef could get a better look. They were black and brown, wooden, high-heel shoes.

"Thank you. I borrowed them from Mariana. Nearly all my shoes are packed away."

"Well, they look really good on you."

"Thanks. Let's go then."

* * *

"Hi Callie. Let me take that for you," Robert demanded.

"Oh, thank you. It was pretty heavy."

"You look nice. Do you have a date?"

"No, it's Brandon's birthday. So, we're having a party."

"Okay, well, anyway. I can call some movers if you want to come get the rest of your stuff."

"It's fine. I'd rather take it myself, so."

"Okay. Are there any more boxes?"

"No, just that one."

"When will you come and leave more."

"I was thinking maybe tomorrow or something."

"Sure, see you."

"See you. Say hi to Jill for me," she said walking back to the car.

"Will do!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**PROMO FOR NEXT CHAP:**

_There is a party_

_Callie gets ready to move_

_Jude talks to Jesus_

_Something happens…_

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL**

**XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Not a single comment goes unnoticed. Love all of them! Please keep 'em coming! And if you have ideas, feel free to comment, I will give credit if I use one!**

**And please answer one of the questions, I would love to know more about my readers.**

**Love y'all! **

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 10**

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS!**

**_I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT THIS CHAP TURNED OUT DIFFERENTLY THAN I THOUGHT, BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT ANYWAY. NOT ALL THINGS THAT I SAID WOULD HAPPEN IN THE PROMO HAPPEN, AND I AM VERY SORRY FOR THAT, BUT I JUST WROTE AND THIS CAME AND I LIKED IT SO... PLEASE DON'T HATE ME..._**

"Hey birthday boy," Lou said, kissing Brandon.

"Hi."

"This is a lot of people. Do you know all of them?"

"Not really. Some of them are my moms friends."

"I see. Where's your dad? I would love to see him again."

"I think he's in the kitchen."

"Okay, catch up with you later?"

"Yes," she gave him a kiss goodbye and then set off towards the kitchen.

"Brandon?"

He turned around. "Callie. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if…" Brandon turned around and saw that Jasper had arrived.

"Go," he said. "It's okay. Go!"

He watched her go over to him. Just then his heart dropped. He knew that she would only be nice to him today, but not tomorrow, or any other day.

* * *

"Happy birthday dear Brandon, happy birthday to you," everyone sang when they brought out the cake.

"Make a wish!"

He looked around the room and then turned to the candles. He wished, then blew them out.

"YAY!" everyone shouted. "Hip, hip, hurray!"

"What did you wish for?" asked Lou, putting her arm around him.

"Now, if I tell you it won't come true."

"I guess not," she kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna go get a drink."

As he watched her go, Callie walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and smiled.

"Can I give you my present now?"

"Yeah, of course."

As they walk up the stairs Lou came looking for him and saw them. Brandon and put his hand on the small of her back and then they were gone.

"Wait here," she said, leaving him in his room.

When she came back she had a big wrapped present.

"Here, open it," she handed him his present and then sat down next to him. "Don't read too much into it. I made this before everything went down with us."

He opened it. "Wow Callie. This is beautiful!"

She had put together a little photo album of him when he was small and then a few when he played piano and a few other pictures. It melted him.

"You really like it?"

"Like it? I love it. Thank you so much," he hugged her.

"And I have something else for you."

"This was totally enough Callie."

She handed him a small box. When he opened it, it was half a heart. He looked at her confused.

She stretched the necklace that was around her neck. She picked up the heart that was in the box and put it with the one around her neck. "It spells out, "Partners in crime.""

He smiled.

"You don't have to wear it like me. You can have it on your keychain or wherever you-"

He kissed her. He put on hand on her waist and the other one on her back and she put her hands around his neck. They pulled apart, not far, but so their heads were leaning against each other.

"Thank you, for the gifts. I love them," he said and then he kissed her again, but she pulled away and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Callie. I've had a few drinks in me and I…"

"We're going to go downstairs, have fun, and talk about this tomorrow, if you remember. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

The next morning someone was banging on his door. His head was pounding and that made the noise louder.

He opened the door, "That is way too loud."

"Hungover?" Jesus asked.

"Just a little. What's up? Please tell me you have aspirin with you."

"Sorry, bro. Moms want you downstairs."

"Do you know what for? Cause I can't handle yelling right now."

"No idea."

* * *

"I just need an aspirin before you guys start yelling."

"Why would we yell?" Stef asked.

"I don't know. Maybe for having too much fun last night?"

"No Brandon. We gave you a pass because it was your birthday, remember?" Lena said.

"Right, it's just… my memory… is sort of… uhm… blurry right now."

"Of course, well we just wanted to tell you that you're helping Callie move her stuff tomorrow."

"Okay."

* * *

"Rough night last night, huh?" Callie asked as she passed Brandon.

"Yeah. I only remember half of what happened."

"Oh, really?" Callie asked, disappointed.

"Just about… aah… after the cake, I… I don't remember."

"That's too bad," she walked away, disappointed that he had forgotten that he kissed her.

* * *

"Jesus. Can I talk to you?" Jude asked, when Jesus had come back.

"What's up?"

"I am going to move in with Mariana when Callie leaves."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. Just doesn't seem like you want me here anymore."

"That's not true," he said, sitting down next to Jude. "I only tease you cause your my little brother."

"No, you're still mad at me for tell moms that you were lost."

"A little I guess."

"Exactly. I don't like being teased, I get enough of that in school."

"Look little man I tease you cause that's what older brother's are supposed to do. And yes, I guess I'm mean because you tattled, but… I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll just be living across the hall."

"I know. But it's not the same thing. You lived with Mariana when Callie was at Girls United and I liked it, sure, but I also really missed you buddy."

"Well, now I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to decide now. You still have a few days. You can even have a few weeks if you want."

"Thanks Jesus."

"No worries little bro."

* * *

"Stef, Lena, can I talk to you?" Callie asked.

"Sure, come on in," Lena smiled. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to thank you guys for everything you've done for me, and especially Jude," she started tearing up.

"Well, you're very welcome love," Stef said.

"I told you everything, which made everything change, and now I feel like I'm not lying again, but I don't think that I can change my mind now."

"You can always change your mind."

"Do you really think that the judge is going to let me?"

"Maybe. If we tell him that Robert-"

"No, I'm not throwing Robert under the bus, he's been really nice to me and… I would just feel wrong."

"Then, I'm sorry love, but I think you'll have to move in with him."

"What if like I tell him that Sophia is threatened by me and I can't stay there because she might hurt herself or me?"

"I thought you and Sophia patched things up?" Lena asked, confused.

"I lied to her. I didn't want to be the reason that she ends back up in that rehab. I just told her that I forgave her so that she wouldn't hurt herself again. I don't think I can ever fully forgive her."

"Why?"

"It's because of her that we are in this mess in the first place. If she hadn't ripped the papers, then I would be adopted by now," when she finished the sentence tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh, hunny," Lena said, coming over to hug Callie.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry. Come over here," Lena sat her down on a chair next to Stef.

"I just… I feel so bad saying these things."

"You don't need to. It's true."

"Well, I still feel awful saying them."

"Tomorrow morning we'll go to the judge and talk to him, okay? And if he won't let you change your mind, well then… I guess we will be staying in his chambers all day," laughed Stef.

"Okay."

* * *

"Callie?"

"Oh, Brandon, you don't look so good."

"I don't feel good, like at all. I was wondering why you're talking to me. Did I say or do something last night that I don't remember?"

"No, no, it's just… never mind…"

"What? Tell me please. I literally don't remember anything. Like you know they do in movies and stuff."

"Nothing, you were just very convincing," she had told him that they would only talk about the kiss if he remembered it and he didn't, so she decided to leave it out. She didn't want to complicate things for him.

"Hey Brandon!" Mariana shouted when she came in the room.

"Aah… too loud. So not cool."

"You have to admit it was sort of funny," she asked Callie.

"Yeah, it was. Sorry."

"No worries. I will… I will be getting back to bed now… see you guys."

"See you," they both said.

He closed the door behind him and Mariana was next to Callie.

"What happened between you two last night?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Okay, see, I saw you guys coming down the stairs together."

"And?"

"He had some of your lipstick on."

Callie froze. _Oh god, oh god,_ she thought to herself.

"Fine, he kissed me."

"What!?" she yelled.

"Shh! He doesn't remember."

"What?"

"It's okay. We said that we would only talk about it if he remembered and he didn't, so… no point in dwelling."

"But you have to tell me everything! And I mean everything!"

"Well… he had had a few beers, so… it was sort of impulsive. Anyway, I gave him my present and then he kissed me."

"Was it like a soft kiss or was it like… I gotta have you now, sort of thing."

"It was soft and I don't really feel like describing me and your brother's kiss to you."

"Why? It sounds so romantic. I wish Matt was more romantic."

"You call a drunken kiss romantic?"

"Well…"

"Exactly. And he kissed me once before."

"When?"

"When we had that triple date thing."

"That's what you guys were doing?"

Callie blushed. "I was just going to ask him why he was so distracted and he kissed me."

"Oh my god. This is like the best day ever."

Callie laughed. "And that's why I was ignoring him. We got in a huge fight afterwards, so."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm still mad at him, but I just can't be mean towards him anymore after that…"

"After that wonderful, hot kiss?"

"Mariana!"

"What?"

"I'm not talking to you about this anymore."

"Come on."

"No, you just made it weird, so."

"Aah man. Just answer me this."

"Sure."

"How did the kiss make you feel?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT OF THE JESUS AND JUDE SCENE. I DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW TO WRITE JESUS IN THE STORY... SORRY...**

_**SORRY GUYS, THERE WON'T BE A PROMO FOR NEXT CHAP, CAUSE I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN YET... SORRY...**_

**COMMENT PLEASE… HOPE YOU LIKED IT… AGAIN. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME…**

**STAY POSITIVE**

**XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED! I'VE HAD A TOUGH TIME WRITING THIS CHAP.**

**_BTW- I'LL BE GOING ON HOLIDAY NEXT WEEK FOR ABOUT ONE WEEK, SO I MIGHT BE WRITING A FEW CHAPS ON THE PLANE AND STUFF, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL BE ABLE TO POST THEM, DEPENDING ON HOW GOOD THE INTERNET IS THERE!_**

**AND ANOTHER BTW- SHORT CHAP**

**Love y'all! **

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 11**

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS!**

**A few weeks later…**

"Thank you for a lovely evening," Callie said as she and Jasper were at the front door.

"No, thank you," he leaned in, so Callie decided to go for it.

It was a soft and gentle kiss. He didn't try to make it too much for the first time.

"I'll call you," he said with a gleaming smile on his face.

"Okay. Or I'll call you," she said, smiling back. He laughed and then kissed her cheek.

"Good night, Callie."

"Good night Jasper."

* * *

"So, you two seem to be hitting it off," Brandon said when Callie came inside.

She looked at him. "Were you spying on me?"

"No," he quickly denied.

"Oh, really?"

"I swear. I was not spying."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Seriously."

"No I believe you."

"Now you're just mocking me."

"Well, seeing as how you keep telling me that you weren't spying, after I've already said that I believe you, just proves that you were actually spying," Callie teased.

"You drive me crazy sometimes, you that?" Brandon walked closer to her.

"I know. That's why I do it."

"Ha-ha," he walked closer.

"So, what did you do tonight?"

"Nothing, really."

"Cool."

"Well, actually," he walked closer to her, nearly pushing her up against the door. "I was being… I don't know… some people may call it jealous."

"Oh really?"

"Yep," he pushed her against the door.

"Brandon," she said, her voice shaking.

He looked at her, then she woke up. She and Jasper had just had an amazing date. But, Brandon had remembered the kiss, so they had talked about it. They both decided, he decided, that it was a drunken mistake, and Callie agreed. She didn't want him to be mad at her for hoping that the kiss meant more, or for wanting it to lead to something.

* * *

"Callie?"

She didn't answer.

"Earth to Callie," Brandon said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was asking how your date went."

"It went fine."

"Did you get a good night smooch?" Mariana asked.

"Mariana!"

"What?"

"We're at the breakfast table."

"Well, it's only you, me, Brandon, and Jesus."

"I highly doubt that Jesus wants to hear about my date."

"Actually, Mariana, I don't," he finally said. "Sorry," he picked up his plate and went out of the room.

"So, did you two get smooching?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Callie said looking at Brandon.

"It's fine. We talked about the kiss and you dating Jasper. We're cool."

Mariana's eyes widened. Callie knew the question she was asking.

"No. He remembered."

"Oh…"

"Excuse me?" Brandon asked confused.

"Never mind."

* * *

"Babe," Lou said when she came into the garage.

"Hey," he said walking over to her, but she walked away. "Something wrong? You've been distant."

"It's nothing."

"Lou."

"It's really nothing. I'm just upset that the tour is coming soon, and you're not coming."

"I'm sad too, but I feel like it's what's best for me."

"But why?"

"Because I don't want to give up on classical music."

"Brandon, I think that we should take a break while I'm on tour."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to be on tour and have to think that I can't do stuff because I have a boyfriend at home."

"So, what you're saying is that you want to be on a break so you don't have to feel guilty for maybe sleeping with other guys?"

"No, not at all," she walked over to him and held his hands. "I just don't want to feel stuck."

"It's basically the same thing Lou. You're just putting it in a nice way," he said pulling away.

"Brandon, don't be like that."

"Don't be like what? Realistic?"

"Brandon-"

"No. You don't want to feel guilty for maybe hooking up on tour and that's why you want a break. Well, guess what, you have it. And, you know what, let's make it permanent," he walked out. "Tell the guys I suddenly felt sick and that practice's off."

* * *

As Callie was coming out of her room, she say Brandon running into his room and slamming the door. She walked up and knocked, and slowly opened it a little. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

She opens the door and walks inside and then closes it again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Brandon. You never slam the door."

"I know," he looked at her, she looked concerned. "Lou and i just broke up."

"Oh, Brandon I'm so sorry," she said, sitting down next to him on his bed. "What happened?"

"She wanted to be on break while she was on tour, so she wouldn't feel, and I quote, "stuck." She just doesn't want to feel guilty if she hooks up with another guy."

"I'm so sorry Brandon."

"It's fine. I'm glad I have you."

"Always," she said smiling.

He sat up and gave her a hug. "Thank you."

"No worries."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**AGAIN NO PROMO. SORRY.**

**AND SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAP. HOPE YOU LIKED IT**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY COMMENTS! LOVE READING 'EM! PLEASE KEEP 'EM COMING!**

**_BTW- I'LL BE GOING ON HOLIDAY NEXT WEEK FOR ABOUT ONE WEEK, SO I MIGHT BE WRITING A FEW CHAPS ON THE PLANE AND STUFF, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL BE ABLE TO POST THEM, DEPENDING ON HOW GOOD THE INTERNET IS THERE!_**

**Love y'all! **

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 12**

**BTW- REALLY REALLY SHORT CHAP. SORRY!**

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS!**

"Jesus?" Jude asked, as he walked into the room.

"What? I'm trying to study."

"I just wanted to say that since Callie will be staying, I won't be moving."

"That's what I figured."

"Okay. I just wanted to let you know."

"Whatever."

"I thought be were cool."

"We are. Now, I need to study."

* * *

"Hey Brandon?"

"Callie, yeah."

"I was wondering if you've heard anything from Jasper lately."

"Not since I quit the band."

"You quit the band?" Callie nearly yelled. "Why on earth did you do that? Please don't tell me it was because of Lou."

"It wasn't because of Lou," he looked at her. "Okay, partly because of her, but mostly because if I'm not going on tour and we're not getting gigs. I just feel like it's a waste of time. And besides I'm going to Idyllwild soon, so I won't have time to have practice everyday."

"Their going on tour. So, when they come back you'll be finished with Idyllwild."

"Maybe, I don't know. But, the point it, why should I be in a band that never does anything?"

"That's not the point Brandon."

"Then what's the point? Cause I certainly don't know."

"The point is that they helped you feel passionate about music again. They made you happy again, after you thought you lost everything."

Brandon looked down, ashamed. "I know, but I'm just not feeling it anymore."

"So you're giving up on the people who helped you get your groove back?"

"Callie it's more-"

"It's not more complicated. You needed them and they helped you, and now they need you and you're just giving up on them."

"They don't need me. And you were the one who told me to go to Idyllwild in the first place."

"I know that, but I just want you to have something to come back to. And they do need you."

"And how do you know that?"

"Jasper told me, okay? Jasper told me that they haven't been playing as good without you."

"He told you I quit the band? So, why did you pretend you didn't know?"

"No, he didn't tell me, I just thought that you needed some space from Lou, so I thought they still needed to practice since they're going on tour."

"But, since when are you on his side?"

"I'm on both of yours, but what you need to understand is that you can't just expect everyone to help you when you need it and then when they need you're help, you're just no."

"That is rich coming from you," Brandon stood up from his bed.

"Excuse me?" Callie asked, shutting his door. She didn't want the whole family to hear. "Why are you making it about us?"

"I told you that that is exactly what you do."

"And that's why you don't want to be with me and blah blah blah."

"Not blah blah blah, Callie."

"I don't know what you want me to say Brandon."

"I want you to say how you really felt about that kiss."

"Which kiss? The one you did out of jealousy or the drunken one?"

"The last one."  
"Fine. It made me feel like you still cared, okay? You had kissed me once before and you kissing me again made me feel like there was still some hope for us. But when you didn't remember it I took it as a sign that maybe we weren't supposed to be together. And when you finally remembered, you apologized because it was a drunken kiss. It didn't mean anything," she paused. "Now, your turn. Both kisses."

"I… I… I don't know how they made me feel. They were so unexpected."

"Unexpected?" Brandon nodded. "You kissed me for god sake."

"I know… I know that, but I didn't plan on kissing you. I-"

"You know what, I'll never get anything from you, so just forget about it," she opened the door.

"Callie," but she kept walking.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**SO SORRY FOR THE REALLY SHORT CHAP, BUT I THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD BE A GREAT WAY TO END THE CHAP AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO PUT BEFORE THEIR FIGHT, AGAIN SO SORRY, BUT I WILL PROBABLY POST SOON!  
PLEASE COMMENT!  
LOVE Y'ALL!  
XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY COMMENTS! LOVE READING 'EM! PLEASE KEEP 'EM COMING!**

**_BTW- I'LL BE GOING ON HOLIDAY NEXT WEEK FOR ABOUT ONE WEEK, SO I MIGHT BE WRITING A FEW CHAPS ON THE PLANE AND STUFF, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL BE ABLE TO POST THEM, DEPENDING ON HOW GOOD THE INTERNET IS THERE!_**

**Love y'all! **

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 13**

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS!**

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"Callie, seriously. What happened?"

"Brandon and I got in a fight."

"About what?" Mariana asked, sitting down next to her.

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yeah, the kisses, what they meant, some things that we told each other."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I think that we maybe needed to get it all out. I think I'm gonna go talk to him," Callie said, standing up.

"I don't want you to," Mariana pulled Callie back down. "Why should you always be the one to cave?"

"Always be the one to cave?"

"Yeah, when he got mad at you for telling me everything, you caved, you were the first one to apologize. Then after the all the kisses, you always caved. So please, Callie, don't cave this time. Wait for him to come to you."

"I don't cave, but okay. I will wait for him to come to me."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Mariana, can you pass the bread please," Stef asked.

Mariana passed the bread. "So, guess who will be helping me and Tia in our dance team!"

"Don't," Callie said, looking at Mariana.

"Callie!" She yelled.

Everyone looked at Callie and then congratulated her.

"Well, dancing just got a whole lot more interesting," Brandon said.

Callie looked at him seriously.

"Can I come to your rehearsals?" Jude asked with a teasing sound to his voice.

"No," Callie said, shaking her head.

"I think that is great Callie," Lena said. "You will make an incredible addition to the team."

"Thanks."

"She's also going to sing," Mariana said.

"That's really cool Callie," Stef said hugging her.

"Thank you, now can we please change the subject."

"Of course."

* * *

"Oh, sorry," Brandon said when he came into the bathroom to see Callie.

"I'm just finished brushing my teeth."

"I would really like to talk to you about that fight."

"Sure."

"Can you wait in my room? I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay."

* * *

"Sorry it took so long…" Callie was sitting on his bed, clearly upset about something. He sat down next to her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Sophia tried to kill herself again."

"What?"

"Robert had told her that I wasn't going to live with them for awhile and she…" she started to cry. "This is all my fault."

"Hey," he hugged her. "It's not your fault."

"Of course it is. If I would have gone to live there, she probably wouldn't have done anything."

"You don't know that Callie," he paused. "She could have tried something then too."

She stood up and went to sit on the box in front of his bed. "You don't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Comfort me."

He walked over to her and sat down on the floor, so his chin was resting on her knees. "You're my best friend Callie. Comforting you is my job."

"But not after that horrible fight we just had," she started sobbing even more.

"Oh Callie," he sat down next to her on the box and hugged her.

* * *

"Sorry," Jesus said, walking in on Callie and Brandon hugging.

They separated. Callie wiped her tears away. "No problem. I was just leaving," she told Jesus. "Thank you, Brandon. We'll talk later."

He nodded and turned around to Jesus, "What's up man?"

"I just wanted some girl advice."

"You're coming to me for girl advice?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, I'm just not an expert, but I will try. How can I help?"

"So you know Emma right?" Brandon nodded. "Well, I want to try to impress her, but she told me that we were just gonna be friends. How do I move past that?"

"I don't know if you can. Usually when they say that you are in the "friends zone," there is no going back."

"Ah man. She was actually the one girl I hadn't rushed things with."

"You mean, haven't had… with."

"No, she's the only girl I haven't talked to," he said, jokingly. "Of course, dude. Man you're loosing your edge."

"I am not."

"Oh, you so are."

"Fine, whatever. Let's just talk about what you should do."

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Callie decided to give up. She to get some drink, so she went into the kitchen and Stef was up.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked, when she saw Callie.

"Not really. You?" Callie sat down.

"Nope," she poured some water into a cup. "Tea?"

"Yes please."

"So, what's keeping you up?"

"I got a call from Robert," she paused. "Sophia tried to kill herself again."

"What?" Stef asked with great concern.

"I don't know all the details quite yet, but I was hoping that maybe I could go to the hospital tomorrow and see them."

"Of course love," Stef said handing Callie her cup and sitting down.

"Thank you. I'm just really worried about her."

"I understand that."

"Even though I'll probably never forgive her for what she did, but I certainly don't want to see her hurt."

"Of course."

"I just wish that there was more I could do for them."

"You're doing it Callie."

"Why can't you sleep?" Callie asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Mama and I got into a bit of a disagreement."

"About what?"

"That is between me and mama."

"Of course," she took a sip of her tea. "Thank you for the tea and the company, but I think I'll take it with me upstairs. Not feeling the greatest."

"Of course love. Sleep well."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"Callie, what are you doing here?" Robert asked when he saw Callie coming down the hallway in the hospital.

"I came to see Sophia," she said, hugging him. "And to see if there's something I can do."

"You just being here is everything you can do."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"I had told her that you needed more time and that you were just going to stay at our house every other weekend, and she seemed to be taking it pretty well, until after dinner…" he paused.

"You don't have to tell me the rest if it's too soon."

"No, I don't mind. Jill went to check up on her cause she hadn't been out in awhile, and that's when she found her on the floor."

"She'd cut herself?"

Robert looked down at the floor, his eyes filling with tears. Callie hugged him again.

"I can't help but feel responsible."

"Don't, Callie," he looked at her. "It's not your fault."

"Can I see her?"

Robert nodded. They walked to her room and Jill was asleep by her side.

"If you and Jill want to go home and have a shower and have nap I can stay with her. I'll call if she wakes up."

"Don't you have school?"

"Lena gave me the day off. I have some books with me."

He nodded and walked over to Jill and woke her up. He whispered something in her ear that made her stand up. She walked over to Callie and hugged her. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"And you'll call if she wakes up before we get back?"

"Of course, Jill. Don't worry."

* * *

When Callie got home it was time for dinner, and everyone had started.

"Let me get you a plate, love," Stef said, standing up. "How's everything with Sophia?"

"Good. She's woken up, so that's a good sign."

"When can they take her home?" Lena asked.

"Not for awhile. I think that they're putting her in rehab again."

"What happened?" Mariana asked.

"I would really like not talk about it," she nodded towards Jude. "Maybe I'll tell you later."

Mariana nodded.

"Promise me and mom that if you ever feel like you want to try something like that, that you will come to us, or a sibling, or even a teacher or a friend, okay?" Lena said, anxious to get an okay from everyone.

"Of course," everyone said.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY COMMENTS! LOVE READING 'EM! PLEASE KEEP 'EM COMING!**

**_BTW- I'LL BE GOING ON HOLIDAY THIS SUNDAY FOR ABOUT ONE WEEK, SO I MIGHT BE WRITING A FEW CHAPS ON THE PLANE AND STUFF, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL BE ABLE TO POST THEM, DEPENDING ON HOW GOOD THE INTERNET IS THERE!_**

**Love y'all! **

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 14**

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS!**

"Lena," Stef said as she walked out of the bathroom. "Can we please talk about it."

"What? Talk about how you went behind my back and blackmailed our daughter's father? Sure, why not."

"Lena, I did it to keep _our_ daughter in this house."

"Yeah, but I thought that we were in it together."

"Love-"

"No, Stef, don't "love" me right now. I am not in the mood."

"Fine, Lena, come on."

"What? Can't I ever be upset?"

"Yes, yes you can, but not when you ignore me for days."

"Can't I just get to process this?"

"Fine, but just, please don't act like this in front of the kids."

"Okay."

* * *

Mariana, Tia, and Callie were practicing their dance routine when Brandon came outside. He looked serious, so Callie went over to him and asked what it was.

"Lou wants to get back together."

"What? Why?"

"Because she realized that being on a break was a mistake."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I mean, I like her, I really do, but I…" he shook his head.

"I think… do you want to know what I think?"

"No really," he teased. "What I want to know is what you're doing on Mariana's dance team."

"Callie! Are you coming?" Mariana shouted.

She turned around. "In a sec," she said and turned back to Brandon. "I am trying to be supportive. Although I'm not a good dancer."

"That's nice of you."

"Thanks, now I really need to get back if I'm ever going to learn the choreography."

"Good luck!" he yelled when she ran back.

"What was that about?" Mariana whispered.

"Nothing. Let's dance."

* * *

"Hey Sophia," Callie said when she came into her hospital room.

"Hi."

"How're you feeling?"

"Not so great, but you know that is to be expected."

"I am so sorry. I can't help but feel responsible."

"You're not. It was just a lot of things boiling over."

"Well, anyway, I just came by to wish you the best in rehab, and hopefully I'll see you soon."

"You know, you can come and visit me. If you want."

Callie froze. What was she going to say? She didn't want to visit her in rehab, she felt responsible, but not that responsible. "Maybe, we'll see."

"Okay, have fun."

"What?"

"On your date," she looked at Callie up and down. She was wearing jeans with a white blouse, a dark shade of eyeshadow and dark red lipstick. "Your outfit speak for itself. Who's the lucky guy, Brandon?"

"No, not Brandon, he is my best friend and my soon to be brother. His name is Jasper, and he is the drummer in Brandon's band," Callie didn't like calling Brandon her brother, but she didn't want Sophia to be all over her about her feelings.

"There it is again."

"There is what?"

"Your eyes. They lit up when you said Brandon's name."

"They did not."

"There it is again."

"Well, Brandon is my best friend. And Jasper is really nice."

"He was cute too."

"I know, right?" Callie looked at her phone. "I better go or we're going to be late. He's waiting outside."

"Nice, say hello from me."

"Bye."

It was only getting harder and harder to be nice to Sophia, but she knew that she had to be, otherwise who knows what would happen.

* * *

"Sorry it took so long," Callie said when she jumped into the car.

"Don't worry about it," said Jasper. "Now, movies?"

"Yes," she answered with a big smile. He leaned over and they kissed.

"Let's go then!"

* * *

"Here you are," Jasper said, pulling into the Fosters driveway.

"Thank you for a lovely night."

"Thank you," he leaned over and kissed her. "I've had a really good time with you."

"Me too," Callie smiled. "You've got some lipstick," she said pointing to his lips. "Let me get it," she wiped it away.

"Thanks."

"I made the mess, so I can clean it up."

They laughed. "I was wondering how we're going to do when I go on tour."

"When you are going on tour, you are free to do whatever you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you can kiss, hook up, whatever you want. I won't hold it against you as cheating."

"That's not what I meant."

"Sure, but it's fine Jasper, I don't mind. I understand. It's a wonderful opportunity for you, and I don't want to hold you back."

"You won't be holding me back-"

"Don't worry about it, just do me this one favor," he nodded. "Keep an eye on Matt for me, okay? I'm not saying that he would cheat, but just…"

"I will," he said and then kissed her again.

"Thank you.I better head inside, good night," she kissed his cheek.

"Good night."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAP!**

**_HOW DO YOU GUYS FEEL ABOUT THE JASPER AND CALLIE STORYLINE?_**

**_DON'T WORRY THIS IS AND WILL ALWAYS BE A BRALLIE STORY, I JUST DON'T WANT TO RUSH IT, I WANT TO TAKE MY TIME AND GIVE YOU GUYS SMALL THINGS TO HOLD ON TO._**

**HOPE YOU ARE LIKING THIS STORY!**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**XOXO**


	15. Chapter 15

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY COMMENTS! LOVE READING 'EM! PLEASE KEEP 'EM COMING!**

**_BTW- I'LL BE GOING ON HOLIDAY THIS SUNDAY FOR ABOUT ONE WEEK, SO I MIGHT BE WRITING A FEW CHAPS ON THE PLANE AND STUFF, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL BE ABLE TO POST THEM, DEPENDING ON HOW GOOD THE INTERNET IS THERE!_**

**Love y'all! **

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 15**

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS!**

"Did you have a fun date?" Brandon asked when Callie came inside.

"Yeah."

"What did you guys do?" he asked with a jealous tone.

"We went to the movies."

"Cool."

"Cool."

"So, uhm, I was wondering if maybe we could hang out?" he was nervous. Really nervous.

"Sure, now? Cause I am sort of-"

"No, I mean like go the movies and stuff."

Callie was surprised. Why would he want to go to the movies with only her? "Yeah, sure, why not."

"Great. Tomorrow?"

"Sure thing!"

**EARLIER THAT NIGHT…**

"Mariana, can I talk to you?"

"Come on in," she told Brandon. "What's up?"

"Callie and I are getting really close and I don't know what to do."

"I don't see the problem."

"I can feel my feelings rushing back, and I don't want…"

"Brandon, don't worry, she is happy. She has a boyfriend."

"I know, but I am… I'm jealous of him."

Mariana was shocked. "You're jealous of Jasper?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know…"

"You're jealous because he's with Callie."

Brandon looked down, ashamed.

"It's okay Brandon."

"No, it's not. I don't want to be. I mean I've been an ass to her about her feelings towards me and I know how it feels like to be moving on and then have that person tell you that their still in love with you. She did that to me," he paused for a moment. "And I don't want to do that to her."

"I think that you need some time to figure out your feelings for her. Either you should get some distance or you should spend more time with her. Both of those will tell you how you really feel."

"Thanks. Please don't tell her about this."

"Your secret's safe with me."

* * *

"Stef, I think we should talk," Lena said, putting down her book.

"I would love to talk."

"Not about Callie, but about Ana's baby, Mariana and Jesus's sister."

"Okay, what about Ana's baby?"

"I just think that it's really important to Mariana that we adopt her, and I think that maybe we should."

* * *

Brandon knocked Callie's door.

"Come in," Callie yelled.

When he came in she was wearing a black dress with her hair in a ponytail and red lipstick. "You look really nice Callie."

"Thank you. Ready to go?"

"Absolutely."

They came to the movies, but there were no seats left for the movie they wanted to see, so they decided to have a nice dinner instead. "Sorry that we couldn't see the movie," Brandon said.

"I don't mind that much."

"Me either, I just know that you really wanted to see the movie so."

"It's okay Brandon. I'm happy to just have some dinner instead."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've missed hanging out with you."

"Same here."

"But I do have one question."

"Shoot."

"Why did ask me to go to the movies with you? I mean…"

"I… uh… I'm just trying to sort out some things."

"Like…?"

"My feelings," he said. Callie waited. "For you."

"Me?" she said, surprised.

"I… don't really feel like talking about it anymore, so can we please change the subject?"

"No, not when you just told me that."

"Don't make a big deal out of it."

"Fine, whatever," Callie said, annoyed that he had said something in the first place. "Let's talk about Idyllwild."

"I actually got an early acceptance. They want me to come earlier."

"What? That's so cool Brandon! Have you told Stef and Lena?"

"Not yet, you're the first. Then I think I might tell my dad," he took a sip out of his drink. "But do you think I should take it?"

"Yeah! This is an awesome opportunity for you."

"Thank you for saying that."

"Will you be staying at home, or will you go live there for those months?"

"I think I might actually go to live there. What do you think?"

"I think that you should go live there, I mean it would be really awesome," she said with great pain, she tried to hide it, but Brandon could hear it. She wanted to be supportive, and she had told herself that she won't put her feelings in the way of what was good for him.

"Thank you for the support, Callie. It really means a lot."

"You're my best friend. It is my job to be supportive."

He laughed.

"Careful, I don't want drink all over my dress," she said with a chuckle.

"Sorry," he said, wiping his lip.

* * *

When Mike came home he heard someone in the living room so he shouted, "Ana?"

He came into the living room to see Stef and Lena talking to her. "Stef, Lena, what are you doing here?"

"We wanted to tell Ana in person," Stef said.

"Tell her what?"

"That we're adopting the baby," Lena said with a smile.

* * *

"Guys," Brandon said as he came into the kitchen.

"What's up B?" Lena asked.

"Idyllwild wants me to come earlier."

"That's awesome," Stef said with a big smile. "But you can't," Brandon's smile dropped. "School."

"They said that they had a small program for the kids that they want to come earlier."

"Okay. Can mama and I talked about it?"

"Sure, but can I have an answer tomorrow? They want to know as soon as possible."

"We'll let you know."

When Brandon left the kitchen Stef turned to Lena. "What do you think we should do?"

"I think that we should let him go, I mean he's finally starting to be passionate about classical music again and I just feel like we shouldn't hold him back."

"I suppose you're right," she kissed Lena's cheek. "We're letting him go?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to be the one to tell him?"

"No, it's fine. You go ahead."

* * *

Stef kisses her cheek again and then runs up the stairs to tell Brandon the news.

"Moms?" Jesus says after dinner.

"What's up wrestler?" Stef asked.

"I was hoping that maybe we could set up another meeting with the scout from the boarding school."

"Sure," Lena said then paused. "If it's okay with your mom."

Jesus turned to Stef.

"Yes, we'll set up another meeting."

"Thank you guys, love you."

**A FEW DAYS AFTER…**

"I'm really going to miss you guys," Brandon said as he was taking his bag down the stairs.

"And we're going to miss you," Mariana said, hugging him when he put the bag down. "But you'll visit right?"

"If I can."

"Good."

Brandon looked out the window. "Guys, the car's here so…"

Everyone came running to the front door.

"Jude's at Connor, he forgot that you were leaving, but he says bye," Callie said smiling.

"Tell him bye from me too," he said hugging Jesus. "My bro. Don't get into any girl trouble while I'm gone."

"I won't. And you either."

Brandon laughed and went over to Mariana. "I'll be back soon, so stop crying," he teased.

"It's my contacts."

"Sure," he walked over to Callie. "And you… don't go spilling all my secrets now," he said and then hugged her.

"I won't. I promise."

Their hug lasted a little bit longer, but before they separated, Brandon whispered, "I love you."

He looked at her and smiled, so did she, but she was too shocked to say anything.

"Moms, I promise I will be good if you guys promise it too," he hugged them both and then kissed them on their cheeks.

"We promise, now get out of here you big star," Stef said.

Brandon grabbed his bag and opened the door. He waved and then he was gone. Callie ran outside before he had gotten far and shouted, "Brandon."

He turned around and they hugged again. "I love you too," she whispered, kissed his cheek, and then pulled away from him.

"Don't have too much fun without me," he said, walking towards the car.

"I won't," she said waving.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**FOR NEXT CHAP, THERE WILL BE A BIT OF A TIME JUMP.**_

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**XOXO**


	16. Chapter 16

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY COMMENTS! LOVE READING 'EM! PLEASE KEEP 'EM COMING!**

**_BTW- I'M GOING ON HOLIDAY TODAY FOR ABOUT ONE WEEK, SO I MIGHT BE WRITING A FEW CHAPS ON THE PLANE AND STUFF, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL BE ABLE TO POST THEM, DEPENDING ON HOW GOOD THE INTERNET IS THERE!_**

**Love y'all! **

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 16**

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS!**

**3 MONTHS LATER…**

Mariana and Tia's team won the competition, so they were backstage celebrating when the family came. Mariana and Callie excused themselves and went over to them.

"Brandon," Callie shouted when she saw him. She leaped into his arms and he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and said, "You're back."

"And you won," he laughed. He put her down and smiled.

"When did you come back?"

"This morning."

"Why didn't you tell me? More importantly why didn't they," she said, turning to the rest of family who were listening to Mariana.

"Mariana asked them not to."

She turned back to him and hugged him. "Ah, I've missed you."

"There you are. Got lost in the crowd," a girl said behind them.

Callie pulled away from Brandon and looked at the girl, who was tall, red-headed, and had big green eyes.

"Callie, this is Melody."

"Nice to meet you," Melody said, reaching out her hand.

Callie grabbed it. "Like wise."

"I feel like I know you, Brandon's told me so much," she said, putting an arm around him. He did the same.

"So, you two are together?" Callie asked with disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah," she said, kissing Brandon's cheek.

"It was a last minute thing for her to come," Brandon said.

"Oh," Callie forced a smile. "Excuse me."

"Sure, maybe I'll see you at the house later?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

"Did you know that Brandon had a new girlfriend?" Callie asked Mariana.

"No," Mariana looked down.

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"You're looking down. That's your tell."

"Okay, fine. I knew," Mariana bit her lip. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I didn't want to mess with your head before the competition."

"I can't believe this. I thought I could trust you."

"I'm sorry Callie, but I thought it was best for you."

"You did what was best for you, like usual."

"Don't make this about me."

"I thought you changed since Anabeth came."

"I have."

"Then why didn't you tell me before the competition?"

"I don't know."

"I can't," Callie threw up her hands and walked out. She met Melody in the hallway.

"Callie," Melody smiled.

"Melody, right?"

"Yeah," she giggled. "I'm just looking for the bathroom."

"It's right down there," Callie pointed.

"Thank you."

"No worries," Callie forced a smile.

"Brandon told me that you're hoping to get adopted soon."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Anytime now."

"Well, I'm hoping everything goes your way," she smiled and went to the bathroom.

Callie was just about to knock on Brandon's door when she heard Anabeth cry. She went inside Stef and Lena's room.

"Hey baby girl," she said, picking her up.

"Oh, you got her. Thank you," Lena said, coming in the room.

"No worries. I heard her cry and I figured she was lonely."

"I think it's food time," Lena said, laughing.

"Do you want to go to mama? Do you want to go to mama?" Callie asked in a baby voice and then gentle put her in Lena's arms.

"Whoa, I think someone was hungry," Lena said when she sat down and gave her the bottle.

"Yeah," Callie said. "She looks a lot like Mariana."

"I know right?" Lena smiled at her little baby girl.

"I'll leave you two alone."

"You can stay. If you want."

"I have homework and stuff, so," Callie smiled.

"We love you big sis."

"Love you too."

* * *

"I'll cut the onions and you cut the carrots," Callie said, handing Jude a carrot.

"Okay."

Callie smiled and started dicing.

Brandon and Melody came inside, giggling. "Can we help?" Melody asked.

"You guys can set the table," Callie said, not turning around.

Brandon and Melody nodded and started setting the table.

"Are you okay?" Jude whispered when he saw that she was tearing up.

"It's just the onion," she said, but it was both.

She and Brandon had been writing with each other all summer and he had never said anything about a girl. They had even written only a few days before she came. She heard them laughing. She turned around and saw them leaning in to a kiss, so she turned back.

"God," Callie sighed. Hoping no one heard her.

* * *

"Knock, knock," Callie said walking into the garage.

"Come on in," said Brandon.

"Thanks," Callie walked in. "So, heard anything from the band?"

"Yeah, the guys have asked me to come back, but I don't know. How are things between you and Jasper?"

"Okay," Callie said, lying. She and Jasper had broken up a few weeks earlier.

"Cool, maybe we all can go out for dinner sometime."

"Sure. Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

Brandon looked up from his keyboard. "I'm sorry?"

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean we spoke like everyday."

"I know, I just didn't want to tell you."

"Why? Were you afraid that I was going to freak out?"

"No, I don't know."

"I forgive you. I don't want to be mad, okay? I am trying to get over you and in order for me to do that, I have to be okay with you having a girlfriend. And I am."

"Thank you. And I think that you would really like Melody if you got to know her."

"I know. Me too. She seems really nice."

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?" Melody asked when she came in.

"You actually," Callie said. "I think that you and I should hang out, because if you're going to date him, I am the one to impress."

Melody looked at Brandon oddly, he nodded and smiled. "Okay. I would love to hang with you, because from what I've heard, you're pretty fun."

Callie looked at Brandon. "I'm not that fun."

"Sure you are," Brandon winked.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAP, BUT I SORR OF LIKED HOW IT ENDED...**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAP!**

**LOVE Y'ALL**

**XOXO**


	17. Chapter 17

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY COMMENTS! LOVE READING 'EM! PLEASE KEEP 'EM COMING!**

**_HEY Y'ALL! SORRY FOR BEING INACTIVE FOR A TINY WHILE, BUT MY MOM AND I WENT FOR A LITTLE HOLIDAY! IT WAS REALLY NICE, DIFFERENT CULTURE AND CLIMATE THAN I AM USED TO, BUT NICE! AND I HAVE WRITTEN A LOT OF CHAPS!_**

**Love y'all! **

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 17**

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS!**

_"Baby,"_ Matt said when he answered the phone.

"Hey, how's the tour?" Mariana said, she couldn't stop smiling.

_"Good, I miss you though."_

"I miss you too. It's been a lonely couple months without you, but you're coming back at the end of the week right?"

_"Actually we're coming home tomorrow."_

"Really? I am so excited. Do you want me to come pick you up?"

_"You don't have your drivers license, and besides, there is nothing to pick up. We are driving in with the car and I plan on coming to see you as soon as I've dropped Lou and Jasper off." _

"You better. Cause I've missed you too much."

_"And I've missed you. Now I have to go, the bands about to go on."_

"Okay. Love you."

_"Love you more."_

* * *

"So, what kind of music do you do?" Callie asked, taking a piece of her pie.

"I play piano, I sort of play the drums and violin, and I sing," Melody said, doing the same thing.

"Wow, a really superstar."

"I highly doubt a superstar. Do you play any instruments?"

"I play the guitar," Callie took another bite. "And I sing."

"That was you right, at the dance competition?"

"Yep, that was me."

"You've got an amazing voice."

"Thank you. We'll have to jam sometime," Melody nodded. "How long are you staying?"

"I'm not really sure. My mom thinks that I should stay for a few weeks, I have a tutor, and my dad wants me to come back now. But I think that it has to do with the fact that I am here with my boyfriend."

Callie flinched at the word _boyfriend._ "Well, I hope everything goes your way, to quote."

Melody smiled.

"I think we should get back," Callie said, looking at her watch. "Lena wants everyone home for pasta night."

"You don't call them moms?"

Callie looked at her, surprised by the personal question.

"Sorry, its a personal question."

"No, it's fine," Callie lied. "I just… I don't know."

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me, we just met," Melody said very understandingly. "Let's pay."

* * *

Stef and Lena were talking when little Anabeth cried.

"I'll get her, she's probably hungry," Lena said, standing up.

"Lena, let me get her this time. You were up with her all night and yesterday. Please let me."

"Okay. But I think that Ana is coming soon, so you better hurry up. I don't know what she's planing on doing, so."

"Yes, I know love."

* * *

Callie was on her way into her room when Brandon stopped her.

"What's up?" she asked.

"What did you think of Melody?"

"I like her. She seems nice. I'd like to get to know her better."

"I'm glad that you liked her."

"Me too. She's very… very talented."

He laughed. "Part of the reason I like her."

"So, when did this relationship start?" Callie asked. "Wait, come inside cause I need to change out of these shoes."

"Sure," he followed her inside and sat down on her bed. "Just a few weeks ago."

"Is she anything like Lou?"

"No," he answered quickly. "Very different. Lou was… Lou was very isolated. Closed. She didn't really want to let me in."

"I get that." She took off her shoes.

"I really liked her, but I don't know. When she said what she said before I went to Idyllwild I just got so… offended."

"I get that too. Trust me."

"But you know, she's in the past, and I really like Melody, but…"

"But what?" Callie asked, taking off her shirt. Brandon looked away. "Brandon, it's nothing you haven't seen before." He looked at her again, but weirdly. "During the camping trip. When I was in a bikini."

"That's different."

"Tell me how it's different."

"It just is."

"How? I don't see the difference. A bikini top is like a bra, except you use it when you swim."

"It's just different, Callie."

"Alright you big baby," she said, putting another shirt on.

"Thank you. And I am not a baby."

"Yes you are. You're so sensitive. It's sweet, really, but sometimes it's really annoying."

"Well, excuse me for having a more sensitive side, rather than being cold-hearted like other guys," he joked.

"Hey, I said it was sweet," she said, jokingly pushing him.

"Oh, that did it," he said, standing up. He started tickling her and then they fell onto her bed.

"Stop it Brandon," she said through the laughter. "Stop it."

They had their laugh and then Brandon finally stopped. "Sorry I had to resort to such violence."

"Ha-ha," she smiled and looked at him. "I've missed this. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," he said, leaning into a hug.

"Sorry," Mariana said.

Brandon and Callie separated.

"Don't worry about it. I was just leaving," Brandon said standing up. "Again, thank you," he said looking back at Callie while he left.

Callie nodded.

"What was that about?" Mariana asked when Brandon closed the door.

"Nothing. We've just missed each other."

"Yeah you did."

"Mariana!"

"What?"

"See, this is why I don't talk to you about this."

"Well, that's your loss. I am very fun."

"Of course you are," Callie said, walking over to her and hugging her.

* * *

"Mama," Mariana called. "Ana's here," she opened the door. "Come in. Mama is coming with Anabeth any minute."

"Okay," she said coming inside. "So, how's school going?"

"Good. Really good. We won the last dance competition."

"That's really great, Mariana. Congratulations."

"Thank you. Tia and I are planning something really great for next time."

"That's amazing."

"Here she is," Lena said, coming into the room with Anabeth.

"I'll leave you guys," Mariana said running upstairs.

"Hello there Anabeth," Ana said when Lena put her in her arms.

"Stef and I talked and you can either be here or go out with her if you want. We just want her to get to know you."

"Thank you, Lena. Really. It's been amazing to be able to be apart of her life and the twins, even though Jesus is in boarding school, it's been really nice. I appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it. We're happy to have the extra help."

"I'm happy to take her. It makes up for lost time," she smiled at Anabeth. She didn't remember much of when Mariana and Jesus grew up. "I missed most of when the twins were growing up, so I'm just happy that I'm going to get to see her grow up."

Lena smiled. "So, feel free to do whatever you want. I have a meeting, but Stef and the rest of the family will be home, if you want to stay. I think Mariana would really like you to."

"I think I might stay here."

"I'll tell Stef."

Lena started towards the kitchen.

"Lena," Ana said. Lena turned around. "Thank you. Really, thank you."

Lena smiled and went into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey there," Callie said walking into the garage. "What's up?"

"Melody went home," Brandon said, sulking by his keyboard.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she went and sat down on the floor next to him. "At least she got stay awhile, right? Does she live far away?"

"Sort of."

"Alright. Then that'll make it more special when you see each other, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But it's still not the same. She's far away. What if I need her?"

Callie took his hand. "Well, then you have me."

Brandon turned towards her and smiled. He then grabbed her hand and helped her up. Callie put her fingers on his keyboard. "Teach me," she said smiling.

"Okay," he said, gleaming. "Here, sit."

He stood up and let her sit. When she sat down she still hand her hands on the keys and Brandon put his arms around her and then his hands on hers. She smiled, she had missed the his touch, his smell, his everything. He then started guiding her and started playing an easy melody that reminded her of Outlaws.

**TO BE CONINTUED...**

**PLEASE COMMENT ANY SCENE REQUESTS THAT YOU GUYS WANT! I'LL BE HAPPY TO TRY TO MAKE IT :)**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**XOXO**


	18. Chapter 18

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY COMMENTS! LOVE READING 'EM! PLEASE KEEP 'EM COMING!**

**Love y'all!**

**I was thinking about making Thursdays my post day? What do you guys think?**

_**AND A BIG BTW- I MIGHT NOT POST THIS THURSDAY CAUSE I'M HAVING WRITERS BLOCK... I HAD SOMETHING, BUT I DIDN'T LIKE IT, I DIDN'T LIKE THE WAY I WROTE IT, AND I WANT TO CHANGE IT, BUT I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW... I AM SO SORRY! I THOUGHT I HAD SOMETHING, BUT I DON'T. SO, I'LL POST THE CHAP AS SOON AS I'M UNBLOCKED AND FINISHED THE CHAP!**_

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 18**

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS!**

"Brandon, come on. We'll just go somewhere else," Callie pleaded, desperately.

"No, they both hurt me and they both deserve to see that I am fine."

"Brandon please," Callie begged.

"Lou," Brandon shouted. He grabbed Callie's hand and went over to them.

"Brandon, Callie," said Lou, obviously faking her smile. "Are you two together now?"

Lou saw that they were holding hands. Brandon and Callie looked at each other.

"Hey babe, they were out of the drink you wanted," Vico said putting his arm around her.

"Vico," Brandon said.

"You two know each other?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, we used to go to the same school," Vico said, kissing her cheek.

Brandon looked a Vico and then Lou. "He was the guy who beat me up."

Lou looked at Vico. "What?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I bought back all the fake ID's we sold, and he got mad, framed Callie, so I got mad and told them that it was Vico, he got kicked off the wrestling team, so then he decided to kill my dream."

Lou was still looking at Vico. "Did you know that Brandon and I were together?"

Vico said nothing.

"So what, am I some kind of revenge?"

Vico said nothing again.

"Brandon come on," Callie said tugging at him.

"Yeah, take your boyfriend."

"We're not-"

"Oh save it, Callie. I knew that you two always had feelings for each other. There was no denying it," she paused. "And I am surprised that the rest of your family don't see it."

Callie rolled her eyes.

"Stop denying that you love each other. Stop pretending that you're brother and sister," she stopped.

Callie and Brandon looked at each other again.

"The universe clearly wants you two to be together," she quickly added.

Brandon looked at Callie and smiled.

"Let's just go, Brandon. I'm not that hungry anyway," Callie pulled him away from Lou and Vico and took him to the car.

"God, he makes me so mad, and so does she."

Callie shook her head. "You just had to walk over there," she paused. "And then you just had to tell her that he was the guy. What if he really did like her? What if she wasn't revenge, Brandon? You could easily just ruined a perfectly innocent relationship."

"Do you think that anything Vico does isn't out of revenge?"

"Just take me home."

* * *

"Jude?" Lena said, knocking on his door. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, mama."

She walked inside. "Mom and I were thinking of inviting Connor and his dad over for dinner tomorrow night and we just wanted to know what you thought."

"I think that he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, Jude. He's been very understanding and considerate of Connor since he came out," she said. "And I think that you should give him a chance to… do the right thing."

"Okay. But can Connor stay over? I promise, we won't do anything."

Lena hesitated. "Let me talk it over with mom first," she stood up and walked out. "And thank you, for giving Adam another chance."

"Anything for Connor."

Lena smiled and went to see Stef who had just come home.

"Hey love."

"Hey, hunny. How was work?"

"Heavy. There was a hostage situation today, and a lot of kids were involved."

Lena gasped. "That's horrible."

"No one got hurt, except one of the men involved, thank god."

"Yeah," Lena hugged her wife tightly. "So, uhm… do you want something to drink?"

"Do we have red?" Stef joked. "No, I'm good. What's up?"

"I spoke to Jude about having Connor and his dad over for dinner, and he was against it at first, but I managed to convince him."

"That's good," Stef kissed Lena's cheek and went to get a snack.

"He asked if Connor could sleep over."

Stef sat down. "What do you think?"

"Well, he promised that they wouldn't do anything, and I believe him. They're still young," she paused for a second. "And they might be together, but I think that they still are each other's best friends."

"True. I think that it's okay, if you do, of course."

"I do. I don't want to take everything away from him, since…"

"Of course."

They heard that both of them sounded hesitant, but they trusted Jude and Connor. And they did not want Jude to resent them because of this.

* * *

Callie slammed the car door when she went out.

"Okay, I said I was sorry," Brandon said, while they were walking up to the porch.

"And I said it was okay," she said, stopping by the door.

"Then why are you so mad?"

"I'm not mad. I'm frustrated."

"Why?"

"I already told you why. I don't understand why you had to go over there."

"I just-"

"Do you still have feelings for Lou or something?"

"No. And why are _you_ making this about Lou?"

"This isn't even about Lou-"

"Well, you're making it about Lou."

"I'm just stating the obvious."

"What, that you obviously still can't get over the fact that I've moved-"

"Oh, don't make this about us. Don't you dare make this about us," she said with anger raising in her voice.

"It already is about us, Callie," he walked closer to her. It reminded him of when they were fighting the first time. When he had told her that he didn't want her dating anyone. So, he went closer as a reflex.

"I can't do this again, Brandon. I can't fight with you, again," she looked at him. "I'm too tired of fighting with you."

"Well, me too."

"And, I'm not saying this to do anything and I just want you to know, that I love you. As everything. Brother, friend… and whatever we were."

"Well, guess what?" she shook her head. "I love you too."

They smiled and then went inside.

* * *

"Jude, Connor's here," Lena shouted when she opened the door. "Hi, come on in."

"Thank you very much for having us," Adam said. "Connor's been talking about it all day."

Lena laughed.

"Connor!" Jude yelled, running down the stairs.

"Jude," Connor smiled and hugged him.

"I need your help with something."

Connor looked at his dad, who nodded.

"Show me."

"Would you like something to drink?" Lena asked.

"Water's fine," Adam answered.

"Okay," Lena said walking into the kitchen. "This way."

"Hi, Adam," Stef said when they came in. "I'm Stef, the other mom."

Adam shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise," Stef showed him a seat and sat down again. "Nice to have you here."

"Thank you for having us. I know I haven't been the greatest parent in the world."

"That's not true. All parents have their ups and downs. My father did not accept me, us."

"I'm so sorry. I hope he comes around."

"He passed away, about a year ago, so that is a little bit impossible."

"Again, so sorry."

"Anyway, let's get the kids and start dinner shall we?"

"Sure. Do you want to get them, or should I?" Lena asked.

"I can."

* * *

"That was lovely Lena," Adam said.

"It was very good, Mrs. Adams Foster," Connor said, holding Jude's hand under the table.

"Thank you," she said. "And please, Connor, call me Lena here, I'm only Foster in school."

"Okay," he said shyly.

"Heard anything from Melody?" Callie whispered to Brandon.

"Nope."

"That's too bad."

"Yep," he said harshly. "Sorry, don't mean to be rude, just frustrated with her for not contacting me."

"It's okay. I understand, Jasper didn't contact me at all during the summer. It was always me calling or texting him."

"So, how are things between you two?"

"We broke up actually," Callie finally came clean.

"Well, that's too bad. You guys made a good couple."

"It's fine. I think he was just a rebound anyway."

"Hey you two," Stef said, trying to get Callie and Brandon's attention.

"Sorry mom," Brandon said, taking the last bite of his food. "Can I be excused?"

"Me too?" Callie asked, already having finished her plate.

"Sure. Brandon, why don't you get dessert and Callie why don't you take everyone's plates?"

Callie and Brandon did as they were told and then ran upstairs.

"Jam?" Brandon asked before he went into his room.

Callie nodded. "Just let me get my guitar."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**PLEASE COMMENT ANY SCENE REQUESTS YOU HAVE!**

**AND PLEASE COMMENT!**

**XOXO**


	19. Chapter 19

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY COMMENTS! LOVE READING 'EM! PLEASE KEEP 'EM COMING!**

**OKAY, SO I TOLD YOU GUYS THAT I WASN'T GOING TO POST, BUT MY SISTER READ THIS CHAP AND LIKED IT AND THOUGHT THAT I SHOULD POST IT, SO I AM. AND I SAID THAT MY POSTING DAY WILL BE ON THURSDAYS, BUT I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO SHARE THIS CHAPTER WITH YOU GUYS, AND BESIDES IF I DON'T HAVE A CHAPTER NEXT WEEK I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY CAUSE I POSTED TWO CHAPS OR MORE THIS WEEK. **

**AND IF I HAVE TWO OR MORE CHAPS I WILL POST ON MONDAYS AND THURSDAYS, OR SOMETIMES ONLY ON THURSDAYS.**

**Love y'all! **

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 19**

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS!**

_"Hey sweetie. How are you," Melody asked._

"Good, and you?" Brandon answered.

_"I'm good, but I miss you."_

"I miss you too."

_"So, I was thinking about maybe coming to visit you sometime soon, if you think that it's okay."_

"Yeah, I'd love to see you."

_"I really miss you. Playing the piano isn't the same without you."_

"Brandon," Callie came rushing in. "I'm late for my… oh you're on the phone. Never mind."

"One sec," he said into the phone, and then put it against his chest. "What's up?"

"I'm late for my thingy with Robert, and there's no one to drive me, so I was hoping that maybe you could, but I see that you're on the phone so…"

"No, I'll just talk to her later," he said.

Callie smiled. "Thank you."

Brandon put the phone back to his ear, and Callie shouted, "You have the best boyfriend Melody!"

_Melody laughed. "What was that about?"_

"Callie needs me to drive her to something. Is it okay if I call you later?"

_"Yeah. Call me whenever you have time. But don't forget that we have an hours time difference."_

"I know. Talk to you soon."

_"Talk soon. Love you," Melody said before he hung up. She wasn't sure if he had heard it, because it was the first time she had said it. It was too soon, but she did love him. He made her feel special._

* * *

"So, how are things going with Robert?" Brandon asked as he was pulling out of the drive way.

"It's going okay, I guess. He's respected that I want to slow down moving in, but he wants me to at least have most of my boxes there by the end of this month, so I guess I'll be finished moving then."

"Well, I am happy that he's let you take your time and not made you rush into doing anything major. I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too, even more. But, I'll be over at the house with you guys a lot, so don't worry about it, we'll see each other."

He smiled. "Otherwise I would have taken it personally."

Callie chuckled. "Anyway, I'm just… I don't know if I'm ready yet. I mean I was supposed to already be adopted by now and I don't know…"

"Callie, I will do everything in my power to get you adopted."

"It's fine," she chuckled.

"No, seriously, I will spill blood to get you adopted."

"That's really sweet Brandon, but I just can't. I can't change my mind now, the judge won't let me. First I want to live with you guys, then I want to live with Robert, and then i change my mind again. I highly doubt that he will let me."

"He will, if the right person persuades him."

"It's okay. I think Stef has something up her sleeve."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that she does," she said. "And if you're nice I might tell her to get some help from you," she added, mockingly.

"Ha-ha," he stopped the car. "Callie, please, take this seriously."

Callie looked at the red light and wished that the green would come. "I am, Brandon, but if I don't joke about it, it becomes reality and I don't want it to."  
"It doesn't have to become reality. Don't you get that?"

Just then, the green light came and he started driving again. It was only a few meters and then they were at the Quinn's. He pulled into their driveway and stopped the car.

"Callie, I want you to be happy. I gave up everything for you to be happy. So, why can't you just…" Brandon drifted off, she went out of the car, Brandon quickly followed.

He walked slowly and stood in front of her, blocking her. "What did you give up? What did you sacrifice for-" she asked, but got cut off.

"You," he said plainly. "You. I gave you up. I **_sacrificed_** you."

Callie froze. What was she supposed to do?

"And you can't see that, and it's really pissing me off."

"I never asked you to."

"Yes you did. Over and over again. Every time I begged you to fight for us, you asked me to give up on us. And after awhile, I did. I got tired of always being the one trying to fight for us. I got tired of getting my heart ripped out."

"I'm sorry Brandon, but I thought you understood."

"I did understand that you wanted a family, and I respected that. I did."

"Then why did you continuously try to get me to give that up?"

"I didn't. I simply said that we would never be siblings. No matter how hard we try, we would never, we will never be like me and Mariana and Jesus. It's not the same for us. We have a history. Callie, do you really think that if you get adopted that we will be siblings, that we will think of each other like siblings?"

"No, but-"

"Then why are you still mad at me for trying to fight for us?"

"Because I still love you, and I tried to fight for you, but you chose not to want this relationship, the relationship that you were so eager to have just a few months ago."

"I never said I didn't want the relationship, I just said that I was done pleasing you. I was done. But I wasn't done. Haven't recent events shown you that?" He stepped closer, but then backed away.

"Brandon, of course I've believed and hoped that you would still want to be with me, but how can I know when every time I think that maybe we still have a chance, you pull away."

"I don't pull away."

"You do."

"Fine, whatever. Let's just not fight, okay?"

"No, not okay. You brought this up, now you have to suffer the consequences."

"What, the consequence being fighting?"

"Yes."

"God, you make me so mad sometimes," he nearly yelled. He walked closer to her, looking at her lips. They looked into each others eyes.

"Callie," Sophia shouted. Brandon backed away and Callie ran up to Sophia.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. Just came home from riding."

"That's nice."

"What was that about?"

"Nothing," Callie turned around. "You can go now, Brandon. I'll see you at home later. Thank you for the ride," she waved.

He waved back. "See you a home," he tried to sound polite.

* * *

"Brandon, love?" Stef asked.

"Yeah mom."

"I have to go into work, and mama is still in her meeting, can you watch Ana?"

"Sure, where's Mariana and Jude?"

"They went to the mall for a little "bonding" time."

"That's nice, but, sure I'll watch her."

"Thank you, B. You are a real life saver."

"Love you mom."

"Love you too, B."

* * *

"What?" Brandon said harshly.

_"Robert can't drive me home and Stef's not answering her phone, Lena's in a meeting, can you pick me up?" Callie asked._

"I can't. Watching Ana."

_"Oh, okay. I can walk. See you soon._"

"Whatever," he hung up the phone and looked at Anabeth. "Isn't she annoying? Isn't she?" he asked in a baby voice. "I know."

* * *

"Brandon?" Callie called when she came inside the house. She looked in the living room and saw that Brandon was sitting on the couch with a sleeping Anabeth. "There you are," she whispered and sat down next to him.

"She just fell asleep and I'm scared that if I put her down, that she'll wake up."

"She won't if you put her down gently."

He stood up and went to the car seat they used. He put her down gently and then picked up the car seat and went back to the couch where Callie was sitting.

"I'm sorry," Callie whispered.

Brandon looked at her. He rested and Callie put her head on his shoulder.

"I forgive you."

Callie smiled, "Thank you."

"Callie," he said, motioning her to put her head up. He sat up and turned so that they were sitting across from each other. "The reason I got so upset was because…" he drifted off.

"Brandon, look," she pointed at Anabeth, who was deep in her sleep. "Look at that beautiful smile," Callie smiled.

Brandon looked back at her. "Yeah, look at that beautiful smile."

Callie noticed that he was looking at her and blushed.

"Callie, what I was about to tell you-"

"You don't have to."

"No, I want to," Callie looked deep into his eyes. "I can't…" he added, taking a deep breath.

Callie closed her eyes and nodded, fully understanding, but then came the surprise. He kissed her. It was like a soft brush against her lips that was there one second and gone the next. Callie opened her eyes, confused.

"That's what I was trying to tell you."

Callie was still confused. Just then Anabeth woke up with a scream. Callie quickly picked her up and started rocking her. "It's okay sweet girl, it's okay sweet girl."

Callie stood rocking her for what seemed like forever until she fell asleep again, this time Callie kept her in her arms, so that she could feel warm and safe.

"I don't understand," she said when she finally sat down again.

"I'm not done. We're not done."

Callie shook her head, still confused.

"I want to be-"

"Knock, knock," they heard a voice say. Brandon stood up first, Callie followed, still holding Anabeth tight in her arms.

"Melody?" Brandon said when he saw her.

"I'm back!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**XOXO**


	20. Chapter 20

**PLEASE COMMENT MORE GUYS! I REALLY WANT TO READ THEM! I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY!**

**Love y'all! **

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 20**

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS!**

"So, how long are you staying?" Callie asked. She put Anabeth in the car seat and gave her a toy.

"A week or two," Melody said, in between kisses with Brandon.

"Brandon, can you watch her for a quick second while I make her a bottle?"

"Yeah," he pulled away from Melody. "Sure."

"So, did you miss me?"

"Lots," he said, lying.

"I missed you so much," clinging her arms around his neck, he pulled them off.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming earlier?"

"Well, then it wouldn't have been a surprise, right?" she noticed that he wasn't as excited as she'd hope he would be.

"I guess not, but we're really not fit to have anyone living with us right now. I'm really busy with school, too."

"No worries. My dad talked to Lena and she said that I could also go to school for the time that I am here, and my dad fixed a place for me to stay."

"Brandon," Callie yelled. "Can you help me?"

"Coming," he shouted back. "Can you watch her? I'll be back in two seconds," he asked Melody.

"Sure. I love kids," she smiled and he ran into the kitchen.

"What's up?"

"I can't find the god damn milk."

"It's right here," he said, opening the refrigerator and opening a box inside there. "Lena likes to have it in a contained space, something about… I don't know."

"Thank you, now you can get back to your girlfriend."

"Callie," he looked outside. "I want to be-" he started to whisper, but Callie stopped him.

She started heating up the milk. "We can talk about this later, please just go look after Ana until the milk is finished."

Brandon nodded and did what he was asked.

* * *

"Lena, when do you think that progress report will be done?" Monte came in the room and asked.

"I can have it done, maybe by the day after tomorrow.

"That would be okay with me, but the board would like it tomorrow."

"Of course they do. Then, I have to work all night," she said. "But, you know, anything for the school."

"Maybe, if you want, we can work on it together? I think that it'll go faster."

"Yeah, sure. I just need to call Stef and tell her I'll be working late."

"Okay," went to the door. "I was thinking Chinese?"

"Sure," Lena smiled.

* * *

"I'll call you when I've settled in, okay?" Melody asked, standing in the door.

"Yeah," he said, kissing her.

"Maybe I can come over for dinner."

"Maybe, we'll see. See you later."

Brandon closed the door and went into the living room. Everyone was home now and Lena was starting dinner, so Brandon decided to talk to Callie before dinner.

"Callie?" Brandon asked when he came into the room. "Mariana, an you give us a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. Mom asked me to set the table anyway." Mariana smiled at Callie and stood up from her bed.

"Mariana," Callie said. "Wait up." She stood up and followed Mariana out.

Just before Callie passed Brandon he said, "Can we talk?"

"Maybe later."

* * *

"Brandon, where are you going?" Stef said when Brandon came down the stairs.

"Melody's visiting. I told her I'd come by after dinner," Brandon reacher for the door.

"Uhm," Stef said.

"What?"

"Can you stay home tonight?"

"Why?"

"Well, mama needed to work late tonight, so I would like to have all my babies under one roof."

"Sure mom," he kissed her cheek and ran back upstairs.

* * *

Brandon came upstairs and decided to see if Callie was ready to talk, so he went to her room.

"Callie, can we talk?"

"Tomorrow. We have homework and things to do for the dance."

"Yeah, sure. I'll just come find you at school."

He went out. Why didn't she want to talk to him?

"What was that about?" Mariana asked after Brandon closed the door.

"I don't know," Callie paused. "We had a huge fight and then he kissed me and…"

"He kissed you!?"

"Shh, Mariana."

"Sorry."

"But, yes, he kissed me."

"Oh my god. Did he say anything afterward?"

"No. Melody interrupted us."

"Oh, that bitch. Sorry…"

"She's actually sweet."

"I know. I meant figuratively speaking. Anyway, why don't you want to talk to him about it?"

"I don't know."

"Callie, he wants to be with you, finally, so-"

"Maybe he doesn't. Maybe this is like what happened at the movie theatre or at his birthday party."

"What if it isn't like that. He seemed pretty upset that you didn't want to talk to him."

"Well, I don't care."

"Yes you do, I can see it in your face."

"Fine, maybe I do, but he can stand to suffer a little."

"Callie."

"Mariana, it's not up for discussion. It's my life."

"Yeah, but with two of my favorite people."

"It's not your choice to make."

"Well, I can at least try to convince you."

"Mariana, just leave it alone. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Callie," Wyatt called when he saw her come down the hall.

"You stayed in town."

"I did. All thanks to you. I realized that what you said was true."

"Well, you're welcome. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you-"

"Callie," Brandon tapped her shoulder.

She turned around. "Brandon, do you mind? I'm talking to Wyatt."

"I'll wait."

She turned back to Wyatt and rolled her eyes. "You were saying?"

"Never mind. We'll catch up later."

"Sure," she waved as he walked away, then she turned back to Brandon.

"Can we talk?"

"Now?"

"It's lunch. Please, I feel like you've been avoiding me."

"That's because I have."

"Please Callie."

"Fine. Meet me in the music room in about ten minutes. I have to get my lunch from my locker."

"Great."

* * *

"So, what's-" Callie saw Melody as she came into the music room. She shook her head, but decided to still go inside.

"Oh," Melody said, pulling away from Brandon. "Hi Callie."

"Melody," she forced a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to take a little detour of the school. And I am liking it a lot."

"Good. Brandon," Callie nodded towards the hall. "Can I talk to you a quick sec?"

"Sure," he nodded. "I'll be right back," he told Melody and then followed Callie outside.

Callie punched him in the arm.

"Ow," he said. "That hurt."

"So did that," she said, pointing into the music room. "I'd decided to listen to what you had to say and then you invite her?"

"I didn't. She just showed up. What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, but did you need to kiss her?"

"Why do you care about who I kiss?"

"Lower your voice, Brandon. People can hear you," she whispered. "And to answer your question, since always."

"Callie…"

"What did you think Brandon? That I never cared when I saw you being affectionate with Lou? Or her? Or even Talya for that matter."

"Why did you care about Talya?"

"Because I cared about you, you moron," he looked at her. "Don't give me that look."

"Callie…"

"And don't 'Callie…' me."

Brandon looked around and then grabbed Callie's hand, but she pulled away.

"I can't Brandon. Not here and not with…" she nodded towards the music room.

"But I can," he said, taking her hand again.

Callie sighed. "I just… I don't…" she looked down.

"Callie," Brandon put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up. "Look at me."

So, she did.

"Brandon, Callie," Melody shouted, Callie quickly pulled away from Brandon. "Are you guys deaf? The bells ringing."

"I should… I should get to class," Callie said in a shaky voice. "See you after school."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. **

**PLEASE COMMENT! **

**XOXO**


	21. Chapter 21

**PLEASE COMMENT MORE GUYS! I REALLY WANT TO READ THEM! I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY!**

**Love y'all!**

**SHORT CHAPTER GUYS!**

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 21**

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS!**

"Mariana, can you give us a minute?" Callie asked when she saw Brandon in the doorway.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Absolutely."

Brandon walked in and waited for Mariana to go outside. When she did, he closed the door behind her and went over to Callie, who stood up.

"Let's pick up where we left off," Brandon said, taking Callie's hands, but Callie pulled away.

"No, uhm, let's talk."

"About?"

"Us. Let's talk about us."

"What about us? You still want us, right?"

Callie looked at him, surprised. "Of course I do, but that's not the point."

"Then what is the point? I want to be with you, you want to be with me."

"Brandon, all that time you spent with Lou and at Idyllwild… I…"

"You?"

"I don't know."

Brandon stepped closer. He leaned into her ear and whispered,"I love you."

Callie giggled and then kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

Brandon smiled and leaned in.

"Are you guys done yet?" Mariana came in and asked. "Oh sorry. I'll come back later."

Brandon pulled away from Callie. "No worries. I was just going."

Callie smiled at Brandon. "Talk to you later."

Brandon closed the door behind him.

"Oh. My. God," Mariana said.

"You didn't see that."

"Didn't see what? You guys almost kissing?" Mariana laughed.

"Mariana, you can't tell anyone about this."

"Why would I?" Mariana sat down on her bed. "But, in all seriousness, are you two…?"

"I think so," Callie smiled. "I'm not so sure, but, I am pretty sure."

"This is the best news ever," Mariana shouted and went over and hugged Callie. "Are you happy?"

"Actually… I think I finally am," Callie smiled. She hadn't felt this happy in awhile.

* * *

"What's for dinner mama?" Jude came in the kitchen and asked.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask your mom," she answered, putting some papers in her bag. "I won't be home tonight."

"Okay. Where is mom?"

"I think that she's out back doing something," she picked up her bag and went over to Jude. "See you later," she kissed his cheek and headed towards the door.

Jude went outside to see what Stef was doing.

"We're having grill tonight?"

"Well, I thought that since mama isn't home to cook her amazing meals, we can do this. What do you think?"

"I like it."

"Do you want to help?" Jude nodded. "First, you can go tell your siblings what's for dinner then you can ask them to help set the table and cut some stuff, then you can help me grill the meat. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good."

* * *

"That was amazing Stef," Callie said, taking a last bite. "I am so full. Somebody is gonna have to roll me up to my room."

Stef laughed. "Well thank you. But I can't take all the credit. Jude helped me too."

Jude smiled.

"Dessert anyone?" Stef asked.

"Are you kidding me? I am way too full," Callie said laughing.

"Me too," Brandon said.

"Me three," Mariana coughed. "Oh. I am way too full for anything."

"Jude?" Stef asked smiling.

"I can have a bite."

"Good. I'll get us some."

Brandon leaned over and whispered to Callie, "I'm going over to Melody's after dinner and telling her it's over."

Callie smiled a little. "You don't have to do that tonight Brandon. It's already sort of late, and Stef probably won't let you go."

"Why wouldn't she let me go?"

"Because she wouldn't let you go last time Lena wasn't home."

"I'll sneak out."

"Alright, Mariana, Brandon, Callie, you guys can clear the table and start the dishes while Jude and I finish our dessert," Stef said when she came outside again.

"What about Ana?" Callie asked.

"She's sitting happily here, so you guys go ahead."

"Jesus wanted to call and check in tonight, I said I would," Mariana argued.

"First you'll help your siblings clear the table."

"Okay," she said, defeated.

"Mom," Brandon said. "Quick question."'

"Sure."

"Can I just go over to Melody's for an hour or so?"

"No."

"Come on."

"Brandon," Stef said with a sigh. "I already told you that I want you guys under one roof when mama isn't home."

"Fine. Can I go when she comes home?"

"Maybe."

* * *

"Callie," she said when she picked up the phone.

_"Hey it's me."_

"Brandon?" Callie asked. Why was he calling her on her phone?

_"Yeah."_

"Why are you calling me?"

_"I'm on my way to Melody to tell her it's over."_

"I thought that Stef said you couldn't go."

_"Lena came home so they let me go for an hour."_

"Well, since you're driving you shouldn't be talking on the phone."

_"It's okay. I'm at a red light."_

"Still, Brandon. We can talk tomorrow."

"_Fine. Love you."_

"Me too," Callie said with a smile on her face. "Talk to you tomorrow," she added then hung up.

Brandon's light turned green and he started driving again.

But he didn't get very far…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT :-)**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**XOXO**


	22. Chapter 22

**PLEASE COMMENT MORE GUYS! I REALLY WANT TO READ THEM! I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY!**

**It's Thursday! Hope you enjoy the chap!**

**Love y'all! **

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 22**

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS!**

"Where is he?" Stef asked.

"Where is who, ma'm?"

"My son. Brandon Foster. Someone called me about him being in a car accident."

"You are his mother?"

"Yes. Please. Where is he?" Stef asked, getting more anxious.

"This way."

* * *

"Oh, B," she said when she came into his room.

"The doctor will be here shortly."

"Thank you."

"Here he is now," the nurse said and walked out.

"Mrs. Foster?" the doctor said.

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm so sorry about this. Do you know what happened?"

"He got hit by a car."

"Yes. The man who was driving didn't get so badly injured, but he says that he will pay for everything."

"And his injuries? My son's injuries," she asked, tears welling down her face.

"He broke his arm and ribs. His spleen ruptured as well which is why we went into surgery right away. And he has a bruise on his head, but since he hasn't woken up yet, we don't know the extent of it."

"Oh god…" she grabbed Brandon's hand harder. "I'm so sorry B."

"He should wake up shortly, but he will be in a lot of pain. Would you like to call someone?"

"I've already called his father."

"Okay. Tell the nurses if you need anything or if you would like to speak to me."

"Alright. Thank you, doctor…"

"Doctor Lowland."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

"Good morning," Lena said when Callie came downstairs.

"Morning," she said, sitting down. "What's for breakfast?"

"Up to you, but you guys have to eat quick."

"Why?" Callie asked. She was confused.

"It's Brandon. He was in an accident."

"What? How is he?"

"He's okay. He hasn't woken up yet, but we're going soon, so."

"Okay. If you don't mind, I'll skip breakfast," she said, trying to hold down her tears. "Not much of an appetite anymore."

"Sure. Just tell Jude and Mariana to come down."

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

"Mom?" Brandon asked in a soggy voice.

"Brandon."

"What happened?"

"You were in a car accident."

Brandon shook his head, trying to wake up. "Is dad okay?"

"Dad's fine. He's getting coffee. Why?"

"I was driving him home."

"From what?"

"Mariana's quinceañera."

"Brandon."

"What?"

"That's the last thing you remember?"

"Yes. Why? What's wrong?" Brandon panicked. Why did she seem so worried?

"Hunny, that was over a year ago."

* * *

"Okay, we'll be there in twenty," Lena said into the phone. "Love you," she added and then hung up. "Guys, Brandon doesn't remember anything from after Mariana's quinceañera, so go easy on him."

"Nothing after that?" Callie asked.

"No."

Callie tilted her head down, not wanting anyone to see that she was crying, but she felt Mariana's arm wrapping around her shoulder. "It'll be okay," she whispered.

* * *

"H-hey guys," Brandon said when the rest of the family arrived.

"Hey Brandon. How are you feeling?" Mariana asked, lightly hugging him.

"Great," he joked. "Callie," he smiled.

Mariana let Callie stand where she was standing. He grabbed her hand. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," his smiled grew.

"I would have been very angry with you if you had gone and forgotten me."

Brandon was about to say something when Doctor Lowland came in. "Brandon, it's good to see that you're awake and talking," he said. "Stef, Mike, can we talk outside for a second?"

"Sure. Lena?" Stef said following Mike and the doctor.

"Here, I'll take her," Callie said walking over to Lena and taking Ana.

"Thank you," Lena answered, kissing Callie's cheek.

When she came outside, Lena closed the door into Brandon's room.

"So, what do you think is causing this memory loss?" Stef asked.

"We're not sure, but we're going to run a few tests and see, and until then, try to help him connect with his lost memories. Such as pictures, videos, anything that can jog his memory."

"Okay, we can do that," Lena said, hugging her partner tightly. "Anything else we can do?"

"Not really. It's up to him now."

"Okay, when will be able to take him home?" Mike asked.

"Sometime next week."

"Okay, good. Thank you."

"See you guys," Doctor Lowland said and walked away.

"How are you, Stef?" Lena asked.

"I'm fine."

"Have you had anything to eat or drink?"

"No, not really."

"Okay, well I'll take you guys down to the cafeteria so you can get something in your system."

"What about Brandon?"

"The kids are here," Lena said, having full confidence in them, but Stef hesitated. "They'll be good Stef."

"Okay."

"Mike, I'm just gonna get my purse and tell the kids, stay with her."

Mike nodded.

* * *

"So, tell me what don't I remember." Brandon said, sitting up with Ana in his lap.

"Well, you went to Idyllwild during summer," Mariana told him.

"Idyllwild, really? Wow."

"But, before that you got beaten up. It fractured your hand, but you started playing again, of course," Callie reminded him.

"Wow. There's a lot that I don't remember. Why did I get beat up?"

"We don't need to get into that," Callie laughed.

Just then Melody came rushing in. "Oh, baby," she said, rushing to hug him.

"Ow," he said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he paused and looked at her, then at Mariana and Callie. "Who are you?"

Melody looked at him, confused. "I'm your girlfriend, Melody."

"I don't have a girlfriend. I just broke up with her."

Melody shook her head. She felt as if she was going to be sick. "I don't understand."

Callie took her hand. "He doesn't remember the past year, the last thing he remembers is him breaking up with his girlfriend at that time," Melody sat down next to Callie. "Brandon, you met Melody at Idyllwild. You've been dating for a few weeks now."

Brandon nodded. "Oh, okay," he then turned to Melody. "Sorry I don't remember you."

"It's fine, I mean you've got a head injury so…"

Brandon laughed. "Yeah. I guess I get a pass."

"You do," Melody smiled, feeling as if they were getting somewhere in only a matter of minutes.

"How did we meet?"

"We met after you had just given your first performance, I came over to congratulate you and we just hit it off. You really don't remember?"

"No."

"Well, I guess that is to be expected after a-"

"Melody," Callie said. "Let's not overdo it, okay?"

"What?"

"The doctor said not to push him to much. So, maybe you should come back later."

"Okay. Well, I'm just a phone call away if you need me."

Brandon nodded and smiled. "Thank you for coming by."

"I'll see you when you're better?"

Brandon nodded, not knowing what else to do. Melody went outside and Brandon said, "What did I see in her?"

Callie looked at Mariana. "Jude, let's go get something to drink," she said, knowing what Callie meant.

"Okay."

* * *

"You need to get some sleep," Lena told Stef and Mike.

"I'm good," said Stef, nearly falling asleep.

"No, come on. I'll take you guys home."

"What about Brandon, Lena?"

"The kids are here until I come back, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"So, you really don't remember anything?" Callie asked.

"Nope. But I do remember that Talya read your diary. I'm so sorry about that."

"It's fine, but nothing after that?"

"Nothing after I got in the car with my dad. Why, is there something I should?"

"No. I just… Anyway, I'll bring you-"

"Callie?"

"Yeah."

"Why can't you look at me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Ever since that girl came you haven't looked at me."

"It's nothing."

"Callie. Is it because of what I said? When I had broken up with Talya?" he asked, desperately needing an answer. "Oh, wait, a lot has happened since then," he added.

"Yeah and you don't need to know everything."

"Like?"

"Like why you got beat up, you don't need to know that."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"Because I thought you would like to know that your hand was fractured."

"Well, yeah, I guess so."

"Exactly. Some things are just better left unsaid." She didn't want to burden him with their relationship. _He doesn't need know, not yet at least,_ she thought to herself.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**OH NO! BRANDON WAS IN AN ACCIDENT! WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T HATE ME TOO MUCH FOR THIS…**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**XOXO**


	23. Chapter 23

**PLEASE COMMENT MORE GUYS! I REALLY WANT TO READ THEM! I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY!**

**Love y'all! **

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 23**

BTW- SHORT CHAP

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS!**

"Home sweet home," Brandon said when he walked through the door.

"Hey," Callie rushed down the stairs to help him with his bags. "Let me take that for you."

"Thank you," he handed her the bags. "So, anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Not really."

"Darn it. I was really hoping to get some juice."

Callie laughed, but Brandon just stared at her. Only moving so Stef could come inside. "What is it?" she asked him.

"That dress," he pointed. "I recognize it."

"Really?" Callie said, surprised.

"Yeah. Have you had it on before?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"When Jude and I were supposed to get adopted."

"I don't remember that day," Brandon said, struggling to sitting down on the stairs. Callie sat down next to him.

"It was after-"

"Yeah, yeah. I get that, but then how can I recognize your dress?"

"I don't know, but don't worry about it. Your memories will come back."

"When? In a week? Six months? Ten years?"

"Brandon. Don't worry. They will come back."

"I'm not so confident in that."

"Well, I am," Callie said, taking his hand.

Brandon smiled. "How do you always know how to make me feel better?"

"Cause I know you. And it's my job as a best friend."

Brandon looked at her. "Best friend?"

"Yes, we exchanged these words a long time ago. I'm yours and you're mine."

"I don't remember."

"I know, it's okay. We're still best friends Brandon, you just have to get to know me again."

"I guess so."

"Hey," Stef said. "The doctor told you to take it easy. Go lay down."

"I'm good mom. Besides I'm sitting down."

"Brandon."

"Mom, please. I've been laying in a hospital bed for a week now, just let me sit down here."

"Okay."

"I'll make sure he takes it easy while you're at work."

"Thank you, Callie. Now, can you move please? I have to change."

* * *

"So, what do you want to do? It's only me and you home."

"Well, you could tell me about what I don't remember," Brandon joked. "Or we could just watch a movie."

"That sounds great," Callie stood up and got the cd's. She sat down next to Brandon on the couch and handed them to him. "You decide."

"I don't know. Whichever one you think is best."

"The Notebook it pretty good and-"

"That one sounds perfect."

"Well, some guys may call it a chick flick. Don't you want to watch a comedy or something instead?"

"No, I want to watch The Notebook."

"Alright."

* * *

"Wow," Brandon said turning off the tv. "That was an emotional movie, but I liked it."

Callie wiped the tears from her face. "Gets me every time."

Brandon laughed and put an arm around her. "It was very good. I liked the story."

"Well, that's what makes it… it."

"Now, I am going to pick another movie, you make popcorn."

"I can't watch another movie. I have homework."

"You can do it later."

"Brandon," she stood up and held out her hand. "I need to do my homework and you need to rest."

"I'm resting right now. So, you go get your books and you can study here. Mom told you to keep an eye on me right, so you can't leave me."

"Fine, god you're annoying sometimes," Callie laughed and went to get her books.

* * *

"So, Lena," Monte said. "Are you coming to that dinner?"

"What dinner?"

"The one the board is having tonight. They invited everyone."

"Yeah, I was thinking about it, but I've been staying late almost every night the past few weeks and Brandon's back home and I just really think that Stef needs me."

"Can't she take care of the kids herself?"

"She can, but I don't want her to. She hasn't really been herself since Brandon's accident."

"Oh, no, why?"

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with his memory loss."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I just want to be there for her. And if she's not okay that I can at least take care of the kids."

"Lena, you do what you need to do, but they say that this is a very important meeting."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

* * *

_"Sure, love. I want you to go, have fun, and not think about me and the kids," Stef told Lena over the phone._

"Are you sure? I mean I know this has been tough on you. Brandon's accident."

_"It's fine. I'll put Callie in charge if I feel like I need a minute."_

"Okay, but you call me if you need anything."

"I will love. Love you."

"Love you too. See you when I get home," Lena said then hung up the phone. "So, I guess I'm coming."

Monte smiled. "Great."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**AND SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAP. I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO WRITE, BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF. AND I LIKE JUST FINISHED IT.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**PLEASE COMMENTS**

**XOXO**


	24. Chapter 24

**THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS FOR ALL OF YOUR LOVELY COMMENTS! I LOVE READING THEM, SO JUST THEM COMING!**

**BIG BTW- ****_My family and I will be taking a little trip from Wednesday to Sunday, so I won't have any internet which is why I am posting today. I will probably also be posting on Monday OR Wednesday before we leave, I haven't really decided yet. I hope you guys have a great weekend and enjoy the chapter!_**

**Love y'all! **

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 24**

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS!**

"Did you see his face?" Monte asked, laughing.

"I know…" Lena said through the laughter. "What is taking so long with that door?"

"Well, if I could just get the key… There," Monte yelled. "Ops, that was a little loud…"

Lena laughed. "Yes, yes it was."

"Are you sure you're okay to drive home? You can crash with me if you want."

"No, I'm fine. Besides, it's only a few blocks from here."

"Alright, but I am not responsible if you crash."

"Of course not," Lena hugged her. "Thank you for making that dinner fun. I mean I don't think it would have been if you hadn't been there."

"Same, it would not have been fun," Monte smiled at Lena, and looked at her, deeply.

"I better go," Lena said, snapping out of her gaze. "See you Monday."

"Yes, see you Monday."

* * *

"God Lena, how much did you drink?" Stef asked Lena when she came into the room.

"Just a little," she said holding up her hand.

"Okay, come on. Come to bed."

"I just have to change."

"No you don't. Just lay down and I'll get you a glass of water."

Lena sat down her side of the bed and then leaned down on her pillow. "You're so good to me."

"Now, now. Just relax. I'll be right back."

Stef was about to head out the door when Lena said, "Stef, I love you."

"I love you too love, now, close your eyes."

**One week later…**

_"So how are you feeling big brother?" Jesus asked._

"Better," Brandon answered, almost dropping the phone. "I have to go back to school in a few weeks."

_"Wish I could be there."_

"It's okay. I'll see you in a few months."

_"Yeah, but I just wish I could be there helping you now."_

"I know little bro."

_"Well, I guess I'll have to tease you over the phone."_

"Ha-ha."

_"Seriously. Someone has to make you feel better about this, and who better?"_

"Actually…"

_"Someone's already been helping?"_

"Callie, she's been very nice and has helped me a lot."

_"Bro, you need to take it easy with her. Don't go kissing her again."_

"Kissing her? Again?"

_"Oh, right you don't remember."_

"Jesus, tell me."

_"Better you talk to her about it," he paused quickly. "I gotta go. See ya."_

"Jesus," Brandon said, but he had already hung up the phone.

* * *

Brandon wanted to ask Callie about it right away but it was too early in the morning, he hadn't been able to sleep, thinking about what Jesus said. What kiss? Why hadn't she said anything? What was she going to say? All those questions and plenty more were rolling around in his head.

"Brandon," someone said, knocking on his door.

He stood up, slowly, and walked to the door. "What?"

"Come on," Callie said. "We gotta get to school."

"I'm already going back to school?"

"Yes sir, so get dressed."

"But school's not until another couple of hours."

"I know, but you and I are doing some memory stuff."

"Such as?"

"I don't know, what do you want to know?"

Brandon looked behind her. "Come inside," he said and then pulled her inside and closed the door.

Callie went to sit down on his bed, as did he. "What's going on Brandon? You look like you haven't slept."

"I haven't. Jesus told me something yesterday."

"What did he tell you?"

"That we kissed."

Callie scratched her forehead and looked away from Brandon.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Tell you what?"

"That we had kissed."

"Cause I didn't want you to know."

"Callie," he said. She still wasn't looking at him. "Look at me."

She did. "I didn't want to burden you with knowing."

"It's not a burden."

"Yes, it is."

Brandon didn't understand. "Why is it?"

"Because it hurts so bad to know, because it was wrong. Because I almost screwed up Jude's adoption. Because the person who beat you up, used me to hurt you."

"What?"

"Okay, it's not entirely my fault, but still. They used me because they knew you cared."

"How? Who?"

"No one. You don't need to know this either."

"Why not?"

"Because… because it was a difficult time for you."

"Callie…"

"Don't. Look, I didn't tell you for you a reason, okay, so let's just forget about it."

"I can't just forget about it."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Exactly."

"Callie, how much did I care?"

"I… I…"

"Callie."

"I can't talk about this. I'm sorry, it was a mistake to do this. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

"So, how about we put Callie here and Emma here, and you and I in the middle and-"

"Mariana," Tia said. "Slow down. The next competition is months away."

"Yeah, but we have to beat Kaitlin."

"I know, I know, but we have plenty of time. What's really bothering you?"

"It's Matt. He hasn't really called me much since he went on tour. We've barely seen each other. And we didn't even speak when he was on tour, and I get that he was busy and stuff, but couldn't he take one minute to call me? I'm being needy aren't I?"

"I'm sorry, and no you're not. You're being a girlfriend. But isn't Brandon still in their band? Maybe you could just ask him to talk to Matt."

"No, Brandon quit the band before he went to Idyllwild, and since he doesn't remember anything of that, he doesn't remember Matt. Maybe they've spoken anyway. I'll ask him."

"See. Everything will work out."

"Thank you for being such a great friend. I don't know where I would be without you."

"Probably still in Kaitlin's god awful dance team."

"Yeah."

"It even hurts to joke about it."

"I know," Mariana hugged Tia. "Let's get back to this."

* * *

Brandon saw Callie by her locker at school so he decided to apologize to her. He realized that Callie would tell him if she thought he needed to know, and she would probably tell him eventually.

"Hi," Brandon said, leaning on the locker next to hers.

"Hi. Did you get any sleep?"

"Not really. I just want to apologize."

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes I do, I shouldn't have pushed you so hard this morning."

"It's fine Brandon. I guess I should tell you when you ask me about stuff that happened."

"Callie, I really don't want to push you. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

"Thank you. I'll tell you one day, but not today, okay?"

"Okay," Brandon smiled. "Now, do you want to meet up for lunch?"

Callie smiled and closed her locker. "Sure, where?"

"How about in yard as soon as the bell lets us go?"

"Sounds perfect."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT. **

_DREAMITDOIT,_** THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA TO WRITE A LITTLE TIA AND MARIANA! **

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**XOXO**


	25. Chapter 25

**THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS FOR ALL OF YOUR LOVELY COMMENTS! I LOVE READING THEM, SO JUST THEM COMING!**

**Sorry I didn't post last week, but as I said, I was away. And sorry for not posting on Monday, the chapter wasn't finished yet and stuff. Anyway, I'll let you guys read it now ;-)**

**Love y'all! **

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 25**

Callie woke up, gasping for air. She wiped away the sweat. "It was just a dream," she whispered to herself.

She saw Mariana sleeping peacefully so she decided to go downstairs to clear head.

When she came downstairs she saw that Brandon was sitting on the couch. When he saw her he asked,"What are you doing up?"

"I was gonna ask you the same question," she said, sitting down on the far end of the couch.

"Nightmare," he said, putting the tv on mute. "You?"

"Same. Want to talk about it?"

"I…"

"It was about the accident wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"You don't have to tell me."

"Thanks."

Then they stayed up talking for what seemed like the entire night.

* * *

"Wake up sleepyheads," Stef said.

Callie opened her eyes and saw that she and Brandon had fallen asleep on the couch. "Sorry, we couldn't sleep, so we talked, and I guess we just…"

"It's okay Callie. If you don't get ready now you're going to be late for school."

"Right, I'll wake him," Callie said, sitting up. She walked over to Brandon and leaned in by his ear. "Kaka," she yelled.

He sat right up. "What… What's going on?"

Callie couldn't stop laughing. "Give me a second," she said and kept on laughing. "We have to get ready for school."

"Oh, right. And by the way that was not that funny." Brandon stood up and they headed towards the stairs.

"You should have seen your face. I could do that everyday," she said, then started laughing again.

* * *

"Knock, knock," Monte said, knocking on Lena's door.

"Come in, sit down."

"Thank you." Monte sat down opposite to Lena and smiled.

"So, did you have a hangover as big as I think?"

"It was horrible. Stayed in bed all day. You?"

"Thank god for Stef," she said with a huge smiled. "She made me her god awful hangover cure. It helps, but."

"Yeah, I've had one of those. They are not good."

"Anyway, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you could substitute."

"Sure. Which one?"

"The poetry one. Both the teacher and substitute are sick and I have a lot of paperwork to go through."

"Okay, sure, I can do that, but I think that Timothy would do better at it than me."

"I didn't think of him," she said, suddenly realizing that maybe she should have. "Do you mind?"

"I can ask him."

"Thank you do much. I'll see you later."

* * *

Callie came into the music room and heard Brandon playing. At first she didn't recognize the song, but then she realized that it was Outlaws. She walked slowly inside, careful not to disturb him.

When he finished playing she said, "That was amazing."

Brandon turned around, startled. "Thank you, I didn't hear you come in."

"I snuck in when you were playing. New song?" Callie wanted to see what he said.

"I don't think so. I just wanted to play and when I did, this song came. I recognize it, but…"

"Me too," Callie sat down. "The song is called Outlaws."

"Outlaws?"

"Yeah, you wrote it for… someone. I think you might have it somewhere in your room. We can look for it when we come home, if you want."

"That would be great. I really like the melody."

"Me too," Callie smiled, remembering the first time he played it for her.

"So sorry I'm late-" Melody rushed in, but got cut off when she saw Callie. "I got stuck in class."

"Hey Melody," Callie said.

"Callie, nice to see you."

"I was just leaving," Callie said, sensing some tension. "I'll see you at home."

"See you," Brandon said, holding his gaze at her as she walked out. He then turned to Melody. "Please, sit down."

She did. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I found some pictures of us on my phone. Looked like we were a great couple."

"We were. We are."

"Melody, you seem like a really nice girl and it seems like we have had a lot of fun together, I just need some time. I need some time to you know… figure out who I am without my memories."

"Your breaking up with me?"

"No no no. I'm just asking for a little time. A little break. I would love to get to know you again, but we will have to start out as friends, if that is okay with you."

Melody sat quietly for a moment. "I would like that," she answered with a smile.

Brandon smiled back. "Thank you for understanding."

* * *

"Here it is," Callie said, picking up the papers. "Outlaws," she smiled. But when Callie looked at the first paper she saw that it said, _"Callie's Song."_ So, she rushed over to his table and erased it. "Here you go," she said, handing it to him.

"Do you know who I wrote it for?"

"I don't really recall. Sorry."

"No worries. Maybe it'll come back to me."

"Maybe."

Brandon sat down at his keyboard. "Do you know it?"

"A little bit."

He started playing and then singing, Callie soon joined him.

* * *

"Look, I've been busy."

"Even in school? You avoid me in school Matt," Mariana was trying hard not to yell. She couldn't remember the last time she was this angry.

Matt shook his head. "I'm sorry alright? My parents have been on my ass."

"I'm your girlfriend. I'm supposed to help you, be there if you ever need it. Like I needed you when Brandon had his accident."

"Mariana, I said I was sorry."

"I don't believe you."

Matt was taken back. "You don't believe I'm sorry?"

"No, I don't believe that you've been busy. I know you Matt. I know when you're lying."

"I'm not."

"You are. And I love you, I do, but if this is going to work then you need to be completely honest with me." Matt didn't say anything. "I… just leave," Mariana said, pointing to the front door.

Matt walked over to the door and as he opened it a guy was standing there, about to knock. "Can I help you?" Matt asked.

"Do the Fosters live here?" the guy asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm looking for Mariana, is she here?"

When Mariana heard her name she ran over to the door.

"Zach?" she said, her face gleaming of joy.

"I missed you," he said. She passed Matt and then hugged Zach.

"I'll be leaving," Matt said. "See you later."

Mariana didn't say anything, she only looked at Zach. "What are you doing… wait, first come inside."

They sat down on the couch. Zach said, "My dad and I were in the neighborhood, so I thought that I could stop by."

"I'm glad you did," Mariana smiled.

"Who was that guy?"

"A friend."

"A friend?" Zach asked, knowing there was something more.

"Okay, he's my boyfriend."

"He seemed… edgy."

"We just had a fight."

"I'm sorry."

Mariana smiled again. "So, how long are you here for?"

"We leave tonight."

"So I only get a few hours with you, huh?"

"Yep, sorry."

"It's better than none. I've really missed you."

"Same here."

* * *

"Zach, how has life been treating you?" Lena asked, taking a few bites of her dinner.

"Good. School's good, although it's not as good as Anchor Beach."

Everyone laughed. "Well, it's great that could come and visit," Lena replied.

"Thank you for having me over for dinner."

"It's our pleasure," Mariana said, smiling to her ears.

Brandon leaned over to Callie. "Who was he again?" he whispered.

"Mariana's ex-boyfriend."

"Okay. What happened?"

"He had to move in with his dad who lives… I don't really remember where he lives, but he had to move away."

"That's too bad. He seems like a really nice guy."

"He is."

"Hey you two," Stef said. "Chatty birds, why don't you share the conversation?"

"Brandon was just asking how we know Zach," Callie said.

Stef nodded. "Okay. Now, how about dessert?"

"Stef, we've barely finished dinner," Lena stated.

"The kids seem finished."

"Unfortunately I didn't make any dessert. How about a board game instead?"

"That sounds super fun, but I think it's time I go. I don't really remember what time we leave so," Zach turned to Mariana. "Walk me out?"

Mariana nodded. "Sure thing."

"Thank you so much for dinner Mrs. Adams Foster. It was delicious."

"Thank you for joining us."

"See you guys," he said and waved.

When they came to the door, Mariana's eyes were filling up with tears.

"Don't cry."

"It's my contacts."

"Yeah, right," he joked and hugged her. "I'm really going to miss you."

"Same here. Don't be a stranger. Write more.

"You too."

Mariana kissed his cheek and pulled away. She wiped her tears and opened the door. "Better come visit again."

"You better come visit too," he said and smiled. He started walking and looked behind him and waved. "See you soon again."

"See you," she said closing the door. Tears were falling down her face. "I'm really going to miss you," she whispered to herself and then went upstairs.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_DREAMITDOIT, _**THANK YOU FOR THE IDEA TO BRING ZACH BACK… WHO KNOWS, MAYBE I'LL BRING HIM BACK AGAIN ;-)**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT.**

**PLEASE COMMENT,**

**XOXO**


	26. Chapter 26

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR COMMENTS. THEY ARE SO HEARTWARMING! NOT A SINGLE ONE GOES UNNOTICED. PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!**

**Love y'all! **

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 26**

Brandon was sitting by the piano when Callie came in. "You've been here a lot lately," she said, pulling out a chair and sitting opposite to him.

"I love this place. Haven't I been here this past year?"

"Not really."

"You've also been coming here a lot."

"Well, I look for you, and then I realize that you're probably here, and I come."

Brandon smiled. "You come here just for me?"

"Well…" Callie smiled. Brandon's smiled grew. He felt something, he couldn't explain it, but it was something.

"So, about that kiss," Brandon said. He saw that Callie wasn't excited by the topic. "What was happening that day?"

Callie knew that she couldn't hold off the topic much longer, so she decided to just come clean. "It was your moms wedding and I had just yelled at you about something, and I was feeling really bad, so I took you to the back and I-"

"And you apologized and I said something about you being beautiful, and kind, and smart, and…"

Callie looked at him. "You remember?"

Brandon smiled. "I do," he said, then laughed, as did Callie.

"That's great," she said standing up to hug him. "I'm glad."

"Me too."

Callie sat down again. "Do you remember anything else?"

"The whole day. I remember everything. Every word. Every feeling."

"I'm so happy for you."

"I remember how I felt about you that day. I remember how when I was standing there with you, my heart was pounding, especially when I said those things, and when you kissed me… I just knew," he said. Callie waited to see if he would say something else. "I knew that I wanted to be with you."

Callie smiled, but then the bell rang. "During lunch maybe we can try to jog your memory some more?"

"I'd love that," Brandon said, packing up his bag. "See you here?"

"Okay, see you."

* * *

"What?" Mariana said when she answered the phone.

_"Can we talk," Matt said. "Please."_

"Sure, come by my house after school. And if you're not honest with me, I will trow you out again."

_"That seems fair," he laughed. "See you."_

"Good."

* * *

"So…" Callie said, trying to think of something else she could help him remember. "I don't know."

"Just tell me about a few days after the wedding."

Callie looked down. "I can't really do that… I wasn't home."

Brandon shook his head. "Where were you?"

"I sort of ran away after our kiss."

"Jude saw us."

"Yeah, I didn't want to ruin his adoption, considering I've ruined everything else."

"You haven't"

"Yes I have. With Liam, it was my fault we had to leave, and if we told that you and I kissed, we'd be sent away again and i just couldn't do that to Jude."

"So you ran away? Isn't that…" he said, but drifted off.

"But isn't that what?"

"I remember something from that day, after the wedding. I remember hearing Jude in your room, running around like crazy. I asked what's wrong and he said that you had run away."

"I think something like that happened."

"And then Jude and I were doing the laundry and we started talking about the… and he accused me of just like Liam, but I said…"

"But you said?"

"I told him that I was nothing like him. That I loved you."

Jude had never told Callie that Brandon had told him he loved her, or that he had said that he was like Liam. She was too shocked to say anything.

"Please say something," Brandon said, getting anxious.

"You'll have to ask Jude about that."

"Do you think he'll talk about it?"

"I think so, if it'll help you remember," she said. "I'm gonna go. I have to get something before class."

"I made this awkward didn't I?"

"No no no. It's not that, I just… I need to do something before class."

"Callie."

She packed up her lunch and stood up. "You didn't do anything. See you back home."

He tried to stop her but she was already at the door.

* * *

"What's your big excuse today? That you had a lot of tests to do?"

"No, please, just let me explain."

"That's what I wanted last week, but you refused to tell me anything," Mariana was starting to sound angry. "Calm down," she said to herself.

Matt wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to be honest, but he couldn't be. He was sworn not to say anything. "Look, my parents don't want anyone to know this, but they're getting a divorce."

"What?"

"They sort of sprung this on me as soon as I got back and you were so happy, and I didn't want to ruin it."

"Matt, you're supposed to ruin it," she said, walking closer to him. "I'm your girlfriend, and I love you, which means that you're supposed to talk to me about this. And you not being honest with me, nearly ruined our relationship."

"I know, I know, but my parents made me swear not to tell anyone."

"But you told me now."

"Because I love you. I told you now because I love you."

"And you didn't love me before?" Mariana joked and then hugged him.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if she was being serious or not.

"Relax, it was a joke," she said and then kissed his cheek. "Come on."

* * *

"So, I did say it?" Brandon asked Jude. He wanted to make sure that the memories he was getting back were real.

"Yes. You told me you loved her."

Brandon was surprised. All he remembered was saying it. He didn't remember how he was feeling when he was saying it or even what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry, if you didn't want it to be true," Jude said.

"No, it's not that," he paused. "I just, when I got my last memory back, I remembered how I was feeling, what I was thinking, and everything else, but now, this memory, I don't remember anything but saying those words."

Jude didn't know what to say.

"Sorry for bursting this all on you little man."

"It's fine. It means that you're starting to think of me as a brother."

Brandon smiled. "You are my brother."

* * *

"So, you did say all those things?" Callie asked. She was confused, she didn't understand why he was telling her this.

"Apparently."

"I don't understand why Jude never told me. Or you for that matter."

"Unfortunately I can't say why I didn't," Brandon said. It was getting easier to talk about his memory loss, especially joke about it.

"You will remember everything Brandon, I know you will."

"Hope you're right."

* * *

He was sitting there, waiting to remember something. He didn't want to rush it, but he knew that something was coming. All of a sudden, Callie was there.

"Callie, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I came to help you remember."

"Remember what?"

"I don't know. Just tell me and I'll try to help you in any way that I can."

Brandon looked at her, totally confused. He stood up. He didn't why, but he did. He walked over to her and kissed her. When they separated she whispered, "Remember."

Then he woke up, gasping for air. It didn't seem like a nightmare, but it felt like one. He turned around and closed his eyes, he quickly fell asleep again.

* * *

"Morning sleepyhead," Stef said.

"Sorry, I overslept and now going to be late for my shift at the diner. Can you yell at me when I come home?" Callie said, she had forgotten to set her alarm.

"I'm not going to yell at you, I just wanted to remind you that we need to go to the judge today to see what he decided."

Callie had forgotten all about it. "Right. Again, so sorry, I completely forgot. What time?"

"Three o'clock."

"Damn, my shift ends at six. I'll ask Daphne to cover for me," Callie said, she was getting even more stressed. "Brandon, come on," she yelled.

"Coming, coming, coming," he said. "Take it easy."

"I can't be late."

"Okay," he put on his last shoe. "See you later mom."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm driving Callie to the diner and I'm gonna apply for a job. But can we please talk about that later? She's really stressed out," he said, halfway out the door. "Love you," he added and then shut the door.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

** I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.**

**PLEASE COMMENT,**

**XOXO**


	27. Chapter 27

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR COMMENTS. THEY ARE SO HEARTWARMING! NOT A SINGLE ONE GOES UNNOTICED. PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!**

**Love y'all!**

**SORRY I DIDN'T POST LAST WEEK. I WAS REALLY BUSY. ANYWAY, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE CHAPTER!**

**I don't own The Fosters!**

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 27**

"Callie, I want you to stay with the Quinn's for at least two weeks before I settle anything. I want you to go and pack a bag and stay with them, okay?"

"Okay," she said. She didn't want to go live with them, but she knew it was the only she could maybe stay with the Foster's.

Stef and Lena sighed. "Come on. We'll drive you," Stef said.

Callie nodded. "I'll come over to you guys when I'm done packing. Could you maybe just give me a minute with him?" she asked.

"Sure. What are you going to ask him?" Lena asked.

"Something."

They all went outside and Callie turned to the judge. "Why are you making me go back and forth?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You keep making me go back and forth between these two families. Why?"

"I just want to make sure that the one you will end up with is the right one."

"I'm seventeen soon. I don't have to have the perfect family. I just need to be with the one I love."

He sighed. "I know. But what if you love the Quinn's as much as the Foster's?"

"I'll still go and see them, the Quinn's, if I get adopted by the Foster's."

"You may do that Callie, but I still have to do my job."

She rolled her eyes. "Thank you for your time."

* * *

"Do you have to leave?" Mariana asked Callie.

"It's only for a week or two. Don't worry. I'll probably be back here in no time."

"I don't like the word probably."

"I"ll be back Mariana. Don't worry."

Mariana hugged her. "Promise me that we'll talk everyday."

"I promise."

Callie walked out and bumped into Brandon. "So I heard you have to go live with your biological father."

"Unfortunately."

"I'm gonna miss having someone to talk to."

"You have a wonderful sister and brothers and two amazing moms who are there if you need them. Besides, I'm just a phone call away," she said, with a huge smile on her face.

"That's not what I meant," he said. It meant that he would miss her company. He meant that he would miss _her._

"Callie," Stef yelled.

Callie hugged Brandon. "See you in school on Monday."

* * *

**Few days after...**

"So, how is life treating you in the mansion?" Mariana asked Callie as soon as she saw her.

"Good morning to you too. And it's okay. But it's way to big."

"I miss you already."

"Me too, but you know, just one more week and then I'll probably be back, taking up your room," she joked. "Don't worry Mariana. I'll be back in no time."

"Sure hope so."

Callie hugged her. "You don't happen to know where Brandon might be?"

Mariana shook her head. "Why? Gonna kiss him?"

"Mariana," Callie said seriously. "No. I just want to check in. And he wasn't in the music room."

"Maybe he's with Melody somewhere. She was at the house last night."

"At the house?"

"Yeah. I think they're becoming friends again."

"She was his girlfriend so I'm not all that surprised."

"I guess so. Why don't you just call him?"

"It's not important for me to talk to him now. We have class together before lunch anyway."

* * *

"I've missed you around the house," Brandon said when he realized that Callie was behind him.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I could feel it."

Callie went and stood in front of him. "You felt it?"

"Can't explain it, just did."

"Okay. Well, for what it's worth, I miss you too. It's so boring in that house. Nothing to do."

"Don't they have a pool and like tennis courts or something?"

"They do, but it's not really mine."

"Of course they are. You live there too."

"I just wouldn't feel right using them."

"Well, I am just as bored as you. I have no one to talk to."

"You have Mariana, Stef, Lena, Jesus, Jude. Okay maybe not Jude, but you have people you can talk to."

"It's not as same as talking to you."

Callie smiled. "Thank you. Hopefully I can come back next week. If the judge listens to what I want."

"Everything will work out Callie, I promise."

Brandon played a quick song on the piano and then they ate their lunch.

* * *

"Brandon, could you get that?" Stef yelled. Someone was at the door.

"Sure thing," he said and went to the door. "Melody, hi."

"Hi, sorry for dropping by without calling first."

"It's fine. Come on in."

"Thank you." She went inside and stopped by the door.

"You want to sit down or?"

"No thank you, I am good. I just came by to ask if you wanted to catch a movie or something tonight."

"Yeah, I would like that, but couldn't you just have called?" Brandon laughed.

"My phone died and I couldn't find the charger, so I figured."

"Sure. I'll pick you up?"

"Pick me up at my place at seven?"

Brandon nodded. "See you then."

* * *

Callie was doing homework when Sophia came and knocked on her door.

"Callie? Can I come in?"

"Yes," she pushed her books away and turned to her. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight. Sort of a sisterly bonding thing."

Callie smiled. "I am flattered, but unfortunately I have a lot of homework to do. Maybe another time?"

Sophia nodded. "I understand. Sure, another time."

After Sophia was gone, Callie started with her homework again.

* * *

"Do you like extra butter on your popcorn?" Brandon asked Melody as they were standing in the line.

"Yes, I love it," she answered with a huge smile on her face. "Thank you for coming with me."

"It's my pleasure," he said and smiled.

Then he remembered something. The night that they had had the group date. The night he had kissed Callie. He didn't remember kissing her, but he remembered being there. He looked around.

"I'll be right back," he said. "Just normal for me."

"I know," Melody smiled.

Brandon went to stand where he and Callie were when she asked what was wrong. It then came back to him, but he didn't remember what he was upset about, but he felt it was something. He remembered telling her that he didn't want to tell her there, so he took her around the corner. He went around the corner and stood like he remembered. "Why is your heart racing?" he mumbled to himself. "Cause I want to do this," he added. "That is what Callie said to me and what I said to her before I…" he told himself. He ran back to Melody.

"I am so sorry, something's come up. I have to go. I am so so sorry," he said.

"It's okay Brandon. You can call me later."

"Thank you. Again, so sorry."

Brandon pulled up to the Quinn's house. Somehow he knew where it was. He sat in his car awhile. He then went up to the front door. He took a deep breathe and rang the door bell. He stood and waited awhile, finally the door opened. It was Callie.

"Brandon, what are-"

He kissed her.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**UH OH, WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN? :-)**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT!**

**PLEASE COMMENT,**

**XOXO**


	28. Chapter 28

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR COMMENTS. THEY ARE SO HEARTWARMING! NOT A SINGLE ONE GOES UNNOTICED. PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!**

**Love y'all! **

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 28**

**I don't own The Fosters!**

"Happy birthday," Mariana said with a smile on her face when she opened the door. "How is the birthday girl feeling today?"

"I am feeling fine, thank you," Callie said, walking inside. "What's the big emergency you had me rush over here for?"

Mariana took Callie's arm and pulled her into the kitchen. "Surprise," everyone yelled.

Callie laughed. "Oh my god guys. Thank you," she said, she couldn't stop smiling.

Jude ran over to hug her. "Happy birthday," he said.

"Thank you little man."

"We made you a little lunch," Lena said, hugging her. "Happy birthday sweetie."

Callie smiled. "Well, mostly Lena made the food, but you know it was a team effort," Stef said and then hugged her as well.

"Thank you guys so much. It means a lot to me."

Brandon walked over to her and hugged her awkwardly. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," she said and then sat down. "While I still remember, Jill wanted me to invite you guys over for a little dinner. Like a birthday dinner. It would mean a lot to me if you guys could come."

"We'd love to," Lena said, speaking for everyone. "What time?"

"Around six? I don't know if dinner will be ready then, but it would be amazing if you'd come earlier."

"We'll be there."

"Callie?" Brandon asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I give you my present? It's upstairs."

"Sure," she said, standing up. "We'll be right back. And the food smells amazing Lena."

Callie followed Brandon into his room. Then he gave her his present.

"Oh," Callie said.

"What, you don't like it?"

"No, it's amazing it's just…"

"It's like the one you gave me."

Callie smiled. "Yeah. How did you know that?"

"I remembered."

"You remembered? When?"

"A few days ago, I remembered everything."

"Everything?"

"Well, not everything everything, but some things."

"Like?"

"Maybe let's not discuss that today. It's your day."

"Brandon, you remembering is the best present ever," she said, smiling and then hugged him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I don't know," he said. Then kissed her cheek.

"Give me a real one."

Brandon blushed and then kissed her quickly. "Happy?"

"Much better," she laughed. "When did you do this?" she asked, looking at the book.

"Yesterday." He still had his arms around her, but he let her go so that they could go downstairs again.

"It's amazing Brandon. Thank you."

"Come on," he took her hand and they went downstairs.

* * *

"Thank you guys so much for this lunch. It was amazing," Callie said. "I really don't want to leave, but Sophia and I are going to do some spa thing. It was her present to me, so I have to get going."

"Thank you for coming. We really miss having you around the house," Stef said, picking up the plates.

Callie hugged everyone and then went outside.

* * *

When the Fosters' arrived at the Quinns', they had just started the grill.

"It's so wonderful that you could come. I know Callie misses you guys," Jill said, showing them out to the grill.

"We miss her too. And thank you for inviting us," Lena answered.

When they came outside, Callie was standing and talking to Sophia in a long, black, strapless dress. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had light make-up on.

"You look amazing love," Stef said and then hugged her.

"Thank you. It was a present," she then went over to Jude. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just miss you that's all."

"Miss you too buddy. I'll be back in no time," she said and hugged him.

Mariana came over to her and said, "You look amazing. You should wear dresses more often."

"Thank you Mariana, but we both know I only wear dresses on special occasions."

"Why? You look so amazing in them."

"Maybe, I'll think about it," she said then hugged her.

Lena and Stef were talking with Robert and Jill, and Jude and Mariana were talking to Sophia, so Callie went over to Brandon.

"How's it going?" She asked.

"Good. You look stunning by the way."

Callie blushed. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

Brandon smiled. "Show me your room?"

"Brandon, you've seen my room."

"I don't remember it," he said, hinting that he wanted to be alone.

Callie nodded inside. "This way."

* * *

"It's really nice," he said.

Callie closed the door behind her and went to stand next to him. He turned to her.

"What?" he asked.

Callie gave him a quick kiss. "I just wanted to give you that."

Brandon couldn't help but smile. As did Callie. "Do you mind if I give you your other present?"

"Not at all."

He smiled again and then put his arms around her waist and then kissed her. She put one hand on his neck and the other on his arm. It was a soft kiss, but it lasted longer than the others. They pulled away, but they could still feel each others breath.

"Do you think it's wrong of us?" Callie whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." Callie kissed his cheek. "We should head back. The party's in my honor, so," she said sarcastically.

Brandon laughed. "Yes, yes it is." He gave her a quick kiss and then they went back.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**IT BECAME A LITTLE SHORTER THAN I WANTED, BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**XOXO**


	29. Chapter 29

**SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR A WHILE, BUT I HAVEN'T FELT INSPIRED OR MOTIVATED TO WRITE.**

**But, hope you guys like this chapter and please COMMENT!**

**I also recently learned that I have been spelling Mat's name wrong. I've been spelling it Matt instead of Mat. So sorry.**

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 29**

**I don't own The Fosters!**

Callie came to the music room and saw that Melody and Brandon were sitting and talking, laughing.

"Sorry to interrupt," Callie said, walking in.

"Callie, hey. No worries," Melody told her.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing much. Just how I have to go back home, my grandmother is not doing so well."

"Oh no."

"I have to go back tomorrow, but I am confident I'll be back soon."

"I think this one wants that," Callie said, nudging Brandon.

Brandon laughed. "Well, you'll be missed."

"I don't really want to leave, but I want to say goodbye to my grandmother. She basically raised me."

"Don't worry," Brandon comforted her. "Don't worry. We're just a phone call away."

Melody smiled. "Thank you. I have to go. See you later."

When Melody was of the room, Brandon pulled Callie towards him and sat her down on his lap. "Brandon."

"What?"

"We're at school. What if someone come in?"

"No one comes here," he said, then kissed her.

"You're so bad," she mumbled. She gave him a quick kiss and stood up. "I have to get to class."

Brandon took her hand and pulled her into one more kiss. "Do you have to?"

"Yes, I have to," she laughed. "I want to graduate. Besides, I don't want to get caught."

"Caught doing what?" Brandon joked and the pulled her down again.

"Brandon, we should talk about this."

"Talk about what?" he said in-between kissing her neck.

Callie stayed quiet for a while. "Talk about us," she finally said.

"But…"

Callie kissed him. "No," she said and stood up again, this time she pulled him with her. "Come on. We both need to get to class."

* * *

"What do you think?" Mat asked Mariana.

"I think you should ask him. No offense, but you guys were a lot better with Brandon," she replied. Maybe it wasn't the nicest, but it was the truth.

Mat shook his head and kissed her. "I love your honesty baby," he said. "And, I will have to agree with you. We were better with him, but what if he doesn't want to be in the band again. You know with the whole Lou part of it all."

"I don't even think he remembers their relationship."

"She does."

"Doesn't she want what's best for the band?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts Mat. Ask Brandon. Come home with me after school and ask him then, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, you know that?"

"I know. I love you too."

* * *

"Hey man," Mat said when he saw Brandon.

"Hey, you're Mat, Mariana's boyfriend, right?"

"Yes I am," he said shaking his hand. "I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"I was wondering if maybe you could rejoin the band."

"Rejoin?"

"You were sort of apart of the band before you left for Idyllwild."

"Oh, okay."

"And you sort of dated the singer."

"What was her name? It is a she right?"

"Yes," Mat laughed. "Her name's Lou."

Brandon sighed of relief. "Sure. I'd love to. Maybe it'll jog some memories."

Matt smiled. "Can we come by tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

"Hey, everyone," Brandon said when they came into the garage.

"Hey man, what's up?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing much. You're Jasper, right?"

"Right," he answered. He then pointed to Lou. "That is Lou."

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Can we just start? I have places I have to be," Lou said, irritated.

"Like where?" Mat asked. "We've planned this practice for weeks."

"I just have to be somewhere. And besides, you know why I don't want to be here."

Mat went over to her and whispered, "He doesn't remember. Let it go."

Lou just rolled her eyes and started playing her guitar.

* * *

"That was awesome guys. Tomorrow again?" Mat asked.

"Sure. I have nothing to do anyway," Brandon answered.

Lou rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can I go?"

"Lou, take it easy."

"Why? Just because he doesn't remember doesn't mean I don't."

"What are-" Brandon started but got cut off.

"Oh, and for the record, you couldn't even check with us before you made this decision? It reflects all of us Mat."

"Lou, you seem to be the only one that isn't okay with this."

"Yeah, I am fine. If I run into Callie, I run into Callie. It's no big deal," Jasper said. "Just let it go."

"He broke up with me. And then he broke me up with my new boyfriend."

"This is exactly why I didn't want you two to hook up. I knew this would happen. And for the record do _you_ have to sleep with every guy that joins our band?" Mat said, starting to get angry.

"Wow, thanks for calling me a slut."

"Guys, guys," Brandon said. "Take it easy. I just won't join the band. It's fine."

"No, it's not fine Brandon. Both Jasper and I want you here."

"Look, it seems to me that she's saying it's either her or me and I can't break you guys up. You're a family. It's fine Mat."

Mat shook his head. "Are you happy now Lou? We just lost one of the greatest things to happen to this band. Again. Thanks to you."

"Don't you dare blame this on me."

"Why not?"

Jasper stepped in. "Why don't you two go home and cool off before you say something you're both going to regret."

Lou threw her hands up in the air. "Whatever."

* * *

As Brandon was walking up the stairs he ran into Callie.

"Brandon, hey."

"Hey," he said, smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Jude. And then I had a little chat with Mariana."

Brandon leaned in, but Callie pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't feel comfortable."

"Callie, no one is going to see."

"You don't know that Brandon. Besides, no more kissing until we've had our talk."

"Okay. Lunch tomorrow?"

Callie nodded. "I'd like that."

"Callie," Brandon said, touching her arm as she was walking passed him.

"Yeah?"

"I… I l-"

"Hey, Callie," Stef said, interrupting Brandon. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"I can't actually. Maybe another time?"

"Sure."

"See you," Callie said walking down the stairs. "Oh, and Brandon, we'll talk tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	30. Chapter 30

**READING ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS MAKES ME SMILE. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE LOVELY COMMENTS! NOT A SINGLE ON GOES UNNOTICED!**

**AND I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ALREADY CHAPTER 30! FEELS LIKE ONLY LAST WEEK I STARTED THIS STORY! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING IT!**

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 30**

**P.S. I don't own The Fosters!**

Callie came into the music room and heard Brandon playing. She had heard him play before, but this time was different. He was playing something she had never heard before. Playing differently than he used to. He paused for a moment and then began playing again. She felt as if he was angry about something and that he was taking it out on the keyboard, so she went inside. Brandon stopped playing and Callie pulled up a chair opposite to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"How come you never told me?" he asked her.

Callie was confused. "How come I haven't told you what?"

"About when you were in that group home, we had a relationship, and how we broke up so that you could come back to the house."

"I don't understand Brandon. How do you know?"

"I remembered. How come you never told me?"

"I didn't want you to know."

"Know what?"

"I remember how much I hurt you, and I didn't want you to know that I had hurt you like that. I was going to tell you eventually but… I never got around to it."

"You knew I might remember."

"It was a possibility. But-"

"Callie, this is even worse. You had plenty of chances to tell me. Plenty."

"It was never there right time."

"Never the right time? How about when I kissed you?"

"I know I should have told you, but I just couldn't bring myself to. I'm sorry."

Brandon sighed. "I can't believe this. I remember everything."

Callie shook her head. "What do you mean everything?"

"I remember everything about us."

"Brandon…"

"No," Brandon said plainly. "I need time."

"Brandon please."

"Callie. Don't make this any harder than it is. I need time and I need you to give it to me."

"Sure. Whatever you want," Callie said understandingly.

Callie stood up and put the chair back in its place. She kissed Brandon's cheek and headed towards the door.

"Brandon," she said.

He turned around and nodded.

"I truly am sorry."

"I know."

"And I love you," Callie said. She then went outside, leaving Brandon stunned.

* * *

"What did you say?" Mariana asked, excited for more details.

"I didn't say anything, she just walked away," Brandon said.

Mariana put her hand to her forehead. "Well, how do you feel?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love her?"

Brandon didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He remembered how angry she got when he said that he had kissed Callie. "Aren't you mad at me?" he asked. "I mean, I told you I kissed her and you totally freaked out, and now I told you that we're basically in a relationship and you're calm."

Mariana took a deep breath. "It's a long story."

"I have time."

"I don't want to explain it Brandon, so just trust me when I say that I am fine with you two being in a relationship, as long as she's not living here."

Brandon nodded. "Understood."

"Now, answer my question. Do you love her?"

Brandon stared at her. "I don't, uhm… I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Mariana shook her head. "Well, sooner or later you're going to have to figure out whether or not you do love her."

He nodded. He wasn't ready to say that he loved her. He cared for her, and all of the feelings he felt he had again, but he was hurt. She didn't tell him that they had had a relationship. She didn't tell him anything. He trusted her, but he wasn't sure he trusted her right now. He was hurt.

* * *

"You alright Brandon?" Mat asked.

"Just have some things on my mind. I'll be fine," he said. "Let's start playing."

"We don't have to."

"Really, I don't mind. It will be a nice distraction."

"Okay. If that's what you want."

* * *

Lou looked at Brandon. She was angry with him, but at the same time she still did have feelings for him. He was the first guy she loved.

"Lou," Mat said. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Fine. We're done right?"

"Yes."

"Good. I have some place to be."

"Lou, why don't you wait two minutes," Mat said. "Since my mom and dad are getting a divorce, they don't live together anymore, so, I have the house to myself tomorrow."

"You do?" Lou asked suspiciously.

"Yes. My mom is with her boyfriend somewhere and my dad got called on a last minute meeting, he leaves tonight."

"I just figured that you'd want the house for you and Mariana," Lou said, not thinking twice before she said it.

Brandon looked at her. "Yeah, my sister will be staying home."

"Lou, filter," Jasper said.

"I don't think about what I say all the time. But sorry."

Brandon nodded.

"So, what do you guys say? Party? We could really use this."

Everyone nodded except Brandon. "Come on," Lou said. "I gave you another shot, don't blow it."

Finally, Brandon nodded. "Okay, I'm in."

* * *

"You're late," Lou said when she saw Brandon.

"Sorry. I didn't know you could be late to a party."

Lou shook her head. "Mariana and Callie are over there."

Brandon went over to them. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Mat invited me. I invited Callie." All Brandon did was nod. "I'm gonna go over here," Mariana said, leaving Brandon and Callie alone.

"Cool party," Callie said awkwardly.

"Yeah," Brandon agreed.

"Mariana told me you joined the band again."

Brandon nodded. "I thought it'd be a good distraction."

"From?"

"Memory loss."

Callie nodded, not knowing what else to do. She had apologized, but he seemed to know how sorry she was.

"I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you," Brandon said.

"You do?"

"I just… I think I may still need some time. It was a lot to take in. I hope you understand."

"Of course I understand. I want the best for you Brandon. And if you decide that you don't want to be with me I totally understand."

"Not want to be with you? Why wouldn't I want that?"

"Because I didn't tell you."

"I still want to be with you Callie, I just need some time before we have the talk."

Callie smiled. "Okay. I'll leave you alone now, you won't even know I am here."

"It's okay. The band is going to play soon anyway."

* * *

"So, Callie, the judge called and he wants us to come in sometime next week."

"Cool. Do you know what he wants to talk about?"

"I don't know," Robert said. "It can be about anything really."

"Okay."

"Did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I was thinking that maybe tomorrow we could do some driving lessons maybe?"

Callie smiled. "I'd love that. I think it's about time I learn to drive. I am seventeen after all."

Robert laughed. "Yes."

"Well, good night," she told him.

"Good night. Sleep well."

"You too."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**XOXO**


	31. Chapter 31

**So sorry for not posting guys! I've been really busy with school and stuff. Anyway, here is a new chap! Hope you like it!**

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 31**

**P.S. I don't own The Fosters!**

"Hey Callie," Mariana said when she came downstairs. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi. Jude wanted me to help him with his homework."

"So you're not here to see me?" Mariana joked.

"Unfortunately no," Callie laughed.

"I've missed you."

"Me too."

"Although it has been nice having our room all to myself."

Callie laughed.

"We have to have a sleep over," Mariana yelled.

"I'm meeting the judge next week. So we might not need to have a sleep over, I might be moving back."

Mariana smiled. "Really? That's good, right?"

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no?"

"What if he says I have to live here? Don't get me wrong, I want to, but," Callie paused. "What would happen to me and Br-"

"Hello," Jude said.

"Hey little man," Callie said.

"Come up when you're done," Mariana told Callie. "Have fun."

* * *

"Can I come in?" Callie asked Mariana.

"Sure. If I get you all for myself."

Callie laughed. "Of course." She went inside and sat down on her old bed.

"I miss having someone to talk to when I can't sleep," Mariana said.

"I've only been gone two weeks Mariana."

"I know, but I still miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Do you know if you'll be coming back soon?"

"Like I said earlier, the judge wanted us to come in next week. Hopefully he'll finally make a decision on where I should live."

"I'm sorry, I know you just wanted it to be easy."

Callie nodded. "Easy isn't in my vocabulary anymore. Nothing is ever easy for me."

Mariana sighed. "Well, hopefully he'll say you're going to stay here right?"

"Yeah."

"You don't seem too happy about it."

"I am and I do hope that I get to stay here, but what about me and… you know."

She nodded. "I know, but you'll figure it out. You always do."

Callie shook her head. "I don't think we-"

"Callie, I didn't know you were coming," Lena said as she walked past the door.

"Jude wanted some help with his homework."

"Well, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to. I'll just call my dad," Callie smiled.

Lena walked on and Mariana turned back to Callie.

"You call him dad now?" she asked. Mariana was surprised to hear Callie say it.

"I'm trying it out."

"Anyway, let's talk more on that other subject."

"I really don't want to Mariana. I'll just get depressed and I want to be happy when I have dinner with you guys," Callie explained, but she didn't know if Mariana understood or not. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Callie went into the hall way, writing her code. She pressed the phone app and looked up _"Dad."_ She was still getting used to calling him that. She had been living there for a little while and they had been spending a lot of time together. She was happy she started calling him dad, but it was still new for her. While the thoughts drifted in her head, Robert picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey dad, it's me."

_"Callie, what time are you coming home? Jill wants to know when to start dinner."_

"Actually, Lena invited me to have dinner with them. Is it okay?"

_"Yeah sure. Do you need me to come and pick you up afterwards?"_

"No, someone should be able to drive me here. Don't worry about me."

_"Okay. Well, just be back before curfew."_

"Will do. Tell Jill and Sophia hi."

_"Will do. Have fun."_

* * *

Just as she hung up, Brandon came out of his room.

"Brandon, hi."

"Hi," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was helping Jude, now I'm hanging out with Mariana."

"Cool," he said and then continued walking.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"The bands having a quick get together. It's been helping me. I think nearly all my memories are back."

"That's great," she said ecstatically. "I'm so happy for you."

Brandon smiled. "Thank you." He then turned around.

"Brandon," Callie said. He turned around again. "I'm glad we're talking again."

All he did was smirk.

* * *

"So what did you do next?"

"I got out of there," Stef said, ending the story that made everyone laugh.

"That was a good one Stef."

"Thank you," she said. "And thank you Callie for staying for dinner."

Callie smiled. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Well, we miss having you."

"Hopefully it won't be too long before you can come back home right?" Lena asked.

Callie looked at Brandon who was already looking at her. She then looked at Lena. "Hopefully," she said.

"We are going to see the judge next week. Just so you guys know," Lena told the rest of the family. "And if we're lucky, we can have Callie come back home."

"Really?" Jude asked. "You might come home?"

"Yeah, maybe buddy," Callie said, rubbing his back.

* * *

"Brandon could you drive Callie home?" Stef asked.

He nodded. "Sure. Why not," he said. "You ready to go?" he asked Callie.

"Yeah."

They jumped into the car and Brandon started driving.

"You didn't have to drive me you know," she said.

"Why not?"

"Because. We're still…"

"Callie, we're fine."

"Still. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to," he paused. "I know I've been distant and I realized earlier how childish it was of me."

"It wasn't childish of you Brandon, I understand that you're mad."

"That's the thing Callie. I'm not any more, yet I keep avoiding you."

Callie looked at him. "Brandon, I love you, that's not going to change, okay? So you just take your time."

He pulled over. "What?" Callie asked, not understanding why he did.

"You love me?"

"Of course. Today, tomorrow, forever."

Brandon smiled and reached over and stroked Callie's cheek and then kissed her. "You are amazing, Callie Jacob, you know that?"

Callie giggled. "You're not so bad yourself Brandon Foster."

He smiled and then leaned in for another kiss.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT!**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**XOXO**


	32. Chapter 32

**READING ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS MAKES ME SMILE. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE LOVELY COMMENTS! NOT A SINGLE ON GOES **

**UNNOTICED!**

**Oh. My. God. Did you guys see the promo for 3x09? I am super excited! Monday cannot come fast enough!**

**BTW-short chap!**

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 32**

**P.S. I don't own The Fosters!**

Callie was sitting in the sand, looking out on the ocean, when all of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey babe," Brandon said. He sat down next to her and kissed her cheek. "You okay?"

"Fine," she answered, lying.

"No you're not. What's wrong?"

"We're going to the judge tomorrow."

Brandon nodded and sighed. He put an arm around her. Callie rested her head on his shoulder.

"What do you think he's going to say?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know," Callie took a deep breathe. "He's been pushing me back and forth, I just hope he's made a decision."

Brandon nodded again. He kissed her forehead and then rested his head on hers. "Everything's going to be fine Callie. Don't worry."

Callie took Brandon's free hand and held it. "I hope so."

* * *

"Do you want to spend your night here or at the Foster's house?" Jill asked when they came back from the judge.

"I'll sleep here, my stuff's here, I'm here, so…"

"Are you sure? I can drive you over there if you want," she said. Jill had been very understanding with everything.

"Yeah, I'm good," Callie said.

"So, do you want to stay here or at the Foster's when we go?"

"I can stay here, look after the house," Callie didn't feel like going anywhere.

"Okay. Good night."

"Night."

"Are you okay?" Robert asked.

"Yeah dad. Don't worry about me. It isn't the end of the world."

"I know, but I also know you wanted a decision."

"Like I said, not the end of the world."

"Alright sweetie," Robert kissed her cheek. "Don't stay up too late guys," he told Callie and Sophia.

"We won't," Callie answered, being the older one. "Come on. Let's go."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sophia asked.

Why was everyone asking if she was okay? Every time she said yes, they kept asking anyway.

**"**Like I said the millions of other times you asked me, yes I'm fine."

"Okay. Well, good night."

"Good night."

Callie went into the kitchen and grabbed a spoon. She opened the freezer and took out the vanilla ice cream. She sat down on one of the stools and opened the ice cream. She heard that she had gotten a text, so she took out her phone and saw that it was Brandon,

"What did the judge say?"

She texted him back,

_"Can I call?"_

He quickly called her.

"Hey," was all she said.

_"Hey, you okay?"_

"Yeah."

_"What did the judge say?"_

"I don't want to have this conversation over the phone. Come over tomorrow. Jill, Robert, and Sophia are going away."

_"Okay."_

"Don't tell Stef and Lena that they're letting me stay alone. They asked if I wanted to stay over at your house, but I'd like to have the house to myself for a few days."

_"My mouth is shut."_

Callie giggled. _"_Thank you. See you tomorrow?"

_"See you tomorrow."_

"Bye you."

_"Bye."_

* * *

Brandon pulled up in the driveway and immediately went to the door. He knocked and waited a while. When Callie opened, her eyes were red.

"Hey, are you okay?" Brandon asked walking inside. He quickly hugged her.

She shook her head. "No."

"Is this because of what the judge said?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"He said I have to choose."

"What?"

"Yeah. He's not deciding. I am."

"That's a good thing right?"

"No."

"I don't understand."

"Never mind," she said. "Do you want some food? I'll make us some dinner."

They went into the kitchen. Callie started with the food and Brandon sat there thinking about how what the judge had said was bad.

"Callie," he finally said. "Can you please explain why?"

"I have to choose."

"I know that."

"Who am I going to choose?"

Brandon finally understood.

"I love Stef and Lena and Mariana, all of you, but if I choose Stef and Lena, we can't be together."

Brandon nodded. He stood up and went over to her. "We'll figure it out Callie. We always do."

She shook her head. "Not this time."

"Callie…"

She shook her head again then turned off the stove, she then ran upstairs, crying.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Hope you guys liked it. Sorry that it was short, but I felt like it was sort of a good stop.**

**Anyway,**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	33. Chapter 33

**READING ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS MAKES ME SMILE. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE LOVELY COMMENTS! NOT A SINGLE ONE GOES **

**UNNOTICED!**

**This is going to be an only Brandon and Callie chapter. No other characters!**

**AND TALK ABOUT AN INTESE EPISODE! I CANNOT BELIVE IT! **

**ALTHOUGH, I STILL HAVE HOPE FOR BRALLIE! I JUST REFUSE TO BELIEVE THEY'RE OVER. LET'S FACE IT, BRALLIE IS ENDGAME!**

**Brandon and Callie: Outlaws- Chap 33**

**P.S. I don't own The Fosters! **

* * *

"Callie," Brandon said while knocking on the door. "Please let me in."

A few seconds later her door opened. But she quickly went back to laying on her bed, so Brandon laid down next to her.

He held his arm up, she moved closer to him so that her head was on his chest. He put his arm down and wrapped it around her.

"Everything's going to be okay," he said.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

Callie shook her head. "I don't know Brandon."

"Hey," Brandon said, sitting up, facing her. "I love you. We're going to get through this. Okay?"

Callie finally smiled. "You've never said that before."

"What?"

"I love you," she smiled again. "Well, you've never said it after your accident."

"Well I do. I do love you Callie. I always have, I just didn't know how to tell you."

She smiled again and then kissed him.

They laid there kissing for a while, then Callie started to take off Brandon's shirt.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He remember her telling him about her and Wyatt.

She only looked at him and finished taking off his shirt. "Yes."

They then fell asleep, Callie in Brandon's arms.

* * *

Callie woke up first. She looked at Brandon and smiled. She loved him, so much.

"What are you doing?" Brandon asked in his morning voice.

"I'm appreciating my view."

"What? Me?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's sort of creepy," Brandon joked.

Callie nudged him a bit. "It's not creepy, it's romantic."

They smiled and then Brandon kissed her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

They just laid there for a while and then Brandon asked, "How about I make us some pancakes?"

Callie smiled. "I'd love that."

* * *

Brandon had gone downstairs, but Callie was still in her room. She brushed her hair and put it into a side braid. She then put on a black t-shirt and some jeans. She felt like just being plain today.

When she got downstairs, Brandon was busy making his pancakes. When he saw her, he smiled. He thought that she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he continued making his pancakes. "Now, you, go and sit down, I'll come with everything when it's finished.

Callie went around the counter to Brandon and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For being the best boyfriend ever."

"So I'm your boyfriend, huh?"

"Well, I'd like to think so."

"Okay. Breakfast will soon be served, girlfriend."

Callie blushed.

* * *

"Here you go beautiful," Brandon said, putting Callie's plate in front of her.

"Thank you handsome." She gave him a quick kiss. "Who called you?"

"Mom. I told her I was doing some music thing with the band."

"I see."

"You okay?"

"Fine. These pancakes are amazing. Well done."

"Thank you."

* * *

When they finished with the dishes, they decided to watch a movie.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Callie asked.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"What the judge said. We need to talk about what the judge said."

"What about it?"

"Callie, you need to choose."

"I know."

"Well…"

"Look Brandon, I have no idea what I am going to do, okay? I am completely lost. And I would just like to spend today with my boyfriend, not talking about it."

"We have to talk about it. This decision affects me too you know."

"I just decided. I'm staying here. With the Quinns. This way we can still be together."

"Callie…"

"What? This way we can still be together."

"Yes, I know that, but I don't want you to make a rash decision because of… because of what we did last night."

"I'm not. I want to be with you Brandon."

"I want to be with you too, but I want you to think carefully about this and discuss it with moms and the Quinns."

"I've made up my mind Brandon. Deal with it."

Callie stormed off to her room.

* * *

"Knock, knock," Brandon said, walking into her room.

Callie closed her computer and went to sit on her bed. "What?"

"I didn't want to leave while we're still in a fight."

"We're not fighting."

"Yes we are Callie," Brandon sat down next to her. "Look, if you make this huge decision without even thinking it through, you might hate yourself. And if I let you stay here so that we can be together, I will hate myself. And… later on, you might grow to resent me."

"Brandon, that would never happen."

He took her hands. "You don't know that."

Callie's eyes started tearing up, as did Brandon's, but he held them down so that he could be strong for her.

"Go with your heart Callie."

"Well, it's telling me to stay here so we can be together."

"Callie…"

The tears started coming down her face. And Brandon nodded, he knew what was happening.

"I don't… I don't…" Callie started, but she couldn't get the words out.

"It's okay. I'll be okay. You'll be okay."

"I can't hurt you again."

She tried to hold down her tears, but they kept coming.

"If this what you want, I'll support you one hundred and ten percent," he said.

Callie couldn't say anything, she was crying too much.

"I'll be fine," Brandon told her, mostly to convince himself he would be.

"But I won't. Knowing that I've hurt you. Again." The tears kept coming.

"Listen, I love you and nothing is going to change that," he paused for a moment. "Maybe it just isn't our time yet. Maybe when we're older, maybe that's when we should be together."

"But what if this ultimatum is a sign that we shouldn't?"

"Callie, we will be together, someday. Just not right now."

She shook her head.

"We will be together. I know it," he told her again.

Brandon's eyes started tearing up again.

"I can't believe this is happening," Callie said.

Brandon kissed her forehead and walked to the door, before he went out Callie said, "I love you."

"I know," he said. "Me too."

**To be continued…**

**Hope you guys liked it….**

**and please don't hate me!**

**Please comment!**

**BTW- I WROTE THIS CHAPTER BEFORE THE EPISODE, JUST SO YOU KNOW I DIDN'T TAKE IT FROM THERE.**

**I HAVE A PLAN, DON'T WORRY.**


End file.
